Universal Highschool
by pandora666
Summary: complete AU B/V and a little C/G(k) all of them are in highschool however none of them are human. It is thier senior year and Freiza is going to cause a lot of trouble and is realated to one of the characters. New Chp and sanity might be regained by B.
1. pre story

Prologue 

Bulma and Chi-Chi have been sent to a universal high school that is based on planet earth. It is based there because earth is in the middle of the universe and is the easiest place for alien nobility to send their children. Now these children could receive education in there home universe but it is considered better to send them to earth. This is because it gives the different planets kingdoms soon to be rulers a chance to interact before actually ruling. 

Now Bulma and Chi-Chi are from the Cold kingdom and both are to take over the kingdoms of their fathers. Bulma's father is Frieza and Chi-Chi is Cooler so they are cousins. Their Icejin names are Frost (Chi-Chi) and Icicle (Bulma) though well on earth they will go by Bulma and Chi-Chi. Also everyone at the high school only knows them to be nobility not the crowned princess of their kingdoms because their kingdoms are not well liked. 

Kakarott and Vegeta have also been sent to earth by their fathers Vegeta is the crowned prince and Kakarott is his royal guard (not that he needs one.) They are also good friends despite what Vegeta says. Now well they are on earth their true background is known so everyone knows Vegeta is a prince. 

Last note the Saiyan kingdom and the Cold kingdom are the two most powerful in the universe and are always fighting each other to rule the universe. Though Frieza's and Coolers tactics are a little bit more ruthless then the saiyans due to there lack of honor, so they are slowly gaining the upper hand on the saiyans. 

Alright, people I hope that is enough info for now I do not want to give away the story but be aware this description leaves out a lot. There are a lot of secrets being hidden by all 4 of these people and especially two of them. 


	2. frist day

"Ic... I mean Bulma hurry up we are going to be late for our first class." Chi-Chi whined to Bulma.  
  
"Oh Chi who the hell cares, I'm just happy to be the fuck away from home and my crazy father." Stated Bulma in a monotone voice.  
  
"I know our fathers are way creepy I'm so happy the let us come here, still if we want to stay here we have to do well in our classes so lots go already. I really do not want to be sent home you know what they will do." Said Chi in a desperate voice.  
  
"I have to agree with you there Chi lets go." Said Bulma in a defeated voice.  
  
As they entered their first class the got stars mainly because of Bulma's odd color of beautiful blue hair and eyes but also because they where new students.  
  
The teacher in a perky voice said "Oh you two must be the new students from the Cold kingdom please do come up the front of the class room and introduce yourselves."  
  
The announcement that the two where from the Cold kingdom drew gasps from well over half the class. For there where wondering how well these two would interact with the resident saiyans being that their kingdoms where always at war.  
  
Bulma stumped up to the front of the class with Chi fallowing close behind and in an agitated voice said. "We are both nobility from the Cold kingdom we do not want to be here so stay the fuck away from us you weak pathetic people."  
  
Before the class had time to react to this statement the door to the class room was slammed open by none other the Vegeta who had a very pissed of look on his face.  
  
"I see we are late again Vegeta and Kakarott I'm ashamed of you this is not at all like you. Anyway" directing his attention back to Bulma and Chi "you two can sit anywhere you like."  
  
At the teachers statement Vegeta gave a low 'hump' and Kakarott just scratched his head in the normal son way. Bulma immediately left the front of the class room and went to the sits right in front of Vegeta and Kakarott because they where the furthest back.  
  
The whole class fallowed this and kept wondering when the two races would figure out who the other was. They hoped it would be some time because the tension that would result they where sure would be thicker then air.  
  
Unfortunately it took less then a minute. As one of the brightest girls in the class named Lindsey who happened to sit right in front of Bulma turned and asked her "Are you sure your from Ice-jin you do not look it."  
  
"Yes you little slut I'm sure I'm Ice-jin but only half which is way I do not look it but I assure my strength is more then enough to prove it now get out of my fucking face." Said Bulma in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"Bulma calm down she is just not very bright be-" said chi trying to calm Bulma down but was cut of by a very pissed of Vegeta.  
  
"What the hell you are Ice-jin I can not sit next to you, you are my greatest enemy get the hell out of here." Said Vegeta to Bulma.  
  
Who then turned around to face Vegeta and for the first time noticed that he was saiyan "I would love to get the hell out of here you little monkey however I cannot so shut the fuck up before I do it for you."  
  
This only proved to piss Vegeta off more "Did you just call me a monkey you bitch. Do you know who the hell I am?"  
  
"Yes I did just call you a monkey you jurk and no I do not know who the fuck you are but I really could careless."  
  
"No one talks to the crowned prince of the Saiyans that why, you will have to pay for that." Said Vegeta as he started powering up.  
  
As Bulma saw him doing so she start to power up as well but before there could be an all out war right there in the class room the teacher stepped in.  
  
"Stop that you two before you destroy the school and I have to send you home. Now take your sets calm down because I can not move you for there is no where else to put you alright."  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to the teacher giving him a glare that could kill and sat down.  
  
"Alright students sense we have had enough excitement for the day I will let you have the rest of the hour free to talk before your math teacher comes."  
  
(Ok people you might be wondering what is the deal with the changing teachers well it is rather simple. This high school happens to be placed in Japan where teachers change classes not students so yes they are stuck by each other all day long.)  
  
At this announcement Bulma turned to Chi "Man Chi this year is going to suck I have to sit next to the prince of all ass holes for a whole fucking year. Thank god our dorm room should be far from his."  
  
"Well Bulma no matter what it is going to be better here then home and sorry to disappoint you but we really do not know who lives by us as on likely as it is that they do we still have not seen who leaves next to us. Though they must be rich because we have the only two rooms on the floor. Besides his friend is hot."  
  
"What the hell Chi how can you think he is hot his dumb as door nail just look at him he looks total clueless."  
  
"I know but he is still hot."  
  
"What ever Chi just can not wait for this day to be over with I want to take a hot bath it some of your great food and forget everything." Said Bulma pulling out her CD walkman and popping in Disturbed "Chi tell me when it is time for lunch it is not like they can teach me anything in this blood school."  
  
"Sure thing B." Said Chi pulling out her notebook and starting to write down new recipe ideas for there was little she could learn here to.  
  
Mean will Vegeta was having his own conversation with Kakarott.  
  
"Kakarott can you fucking believe this we have to sit next to our biggest enemy in the whole universe."  
  
"Well look at it this way V man the black haired one is very cute."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you Kakarott for one I told to never call me that name and two how the hell can you think that black haired one is hot her friend is way hotter but she is a total bitch and our worst enemy."  
  
At this K could not resist saying "Vegeta has crush."  
  
But before he could say more Vegeta gave him a death glare so he shut up. Then said well butting a Korn CD in his walkman. "Kakarott tell me when it is time for lunch."  
  
"Sure Vegeta" said Kakarott well taking out his notebook and getting ready to take notes intently due to his lack of intelligence.  
  
After 3.5 hours of class it as at last time for lunch they had to live though Math. Sciences and Universal Languages before lunch. Their first class was just homeroom so really there was nothing to do in there despite what the teacher said. After lunch they had Universal Controversy and Gym.  
  
During lunch Bulma and Chi-Chi picked the table the farthest from everyone there was no one there. Bulma then pulled out one of the capsules that she had made in order for Chi to store the food she made for lunch in it. Most all the other kids had to go eat at the dinning hall but the very thought of eating food cooked by god knows who made the two sick. Just as the two started to eat Bulma noticed Vegeta and Kakarott heading over to there table. As they put there food down he turned to Bulma and said in his most arrogant voice. "Leave this table is mine and Kakarott's."  
  
Bulma in as equal an arrogant voice responded "I don't see your fucking name on it so leave."  
  
"No! We have sat at this table longer, there for you have leave."  
  
Kakarott and Chi-Chi where looking at each other through out this argument debating weather or not to stop the two headstrong egos. At last Kakarott decided to step in and said "Come on guys can't we just share, I'm hunger and just want to eat please."  
  
At this Bulma and Vegeta give each other death glares and then sat down with out saying a word. Kakarott and Chi-Chi not really wanted to talk to there pissed of friends decided to talk to each other.  
  
"Hi my name is Kakarott but you can just call me Goku it is easier the only one who calls me Kakarott is Vegeta." Said K well extending his hand.  
  
Chi-Chi took his hand and shook it and said "Nice to meet you my name is Chi-Chi but most people call me Chi for short."  
  
Although Goku would have liked to have continued the conversation more he was really hungry so he dug into his food and finished it all about a .5hrs before lunch was done (they have an hour for lunch.)  
  
Chi-Chi stared at him in disbelief at how much he could eat; she then decided to say some thing "Man those stories about saiyans eating a lot I can see are true now."  
  
Goku smiled at his and scratched his head "yeah I'm still a little hungry though."  
  
"Here Goku you can finish off the rest of my lunch for me I always cook too much." Said Chi pushing the rest of her lunch over to him.  
  
"Really Chi thank you so much I'm just always hungry." Said Goku.  
  
Chi-Chi laughed at this and then turned to Bulma who was barely eating her food well glaring daggers at Vegeta. Who was eating a little slower then Kakarott but was still eating a ton well glaring back at Bulma in the same way.  
  
Just before the bell rang for class to start Goku turned to Chi and slightly blushed then asked "Hey Chi would you mind if I asked you to walk to class."  
  
At this Chi-Chi blushed and said "Sure Goku you can walk me to class."  
  
As the two left Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other in disbelief and Vegeta said. "I can't believe them we are fucking enemies what the hell do they think they are doing."  
  
"I don't fucking know but we better stop this before it goes any further."  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement and then they walked to class just a little behind Chi and Goku. They took the seats they had picked earlier and Vegeta and Bulma just glared at their two best friends not believing what they saw.  
  
For now they where so engrossed in their conversation that they did not notice the teacher calling attention to the class until she said "Goku Chi- Chi would you mind stop talking and paying attention." At this the Chi turned around and blushed along with Goku.  
  
Once the teacher started to lecture Bulma turned to Chi and said. "We need to talk about this after school but for now can you just tell me when it is time for gym."  
  
"Yeah sure B."  
  
At the same moment Vegeta turned to Goku and said "I do not know what the fuck you are thinking by talking to that harpy but we will talk about after school just tell me when this class is done with."  
  
Once done they both pulled out their walkmans and put in Static-X, their two friends noticing that they where putting in the same CD could not help but smile for two people who hated each other so much the where a lot a like. First they both dressed like punks with chains and all with lots of black. Then they both where as arrogant as all hell and had the same still in music.  
  
When Vegeta and Bulma looked and saw there friends smiling at them the turned and looked at each other only to see what they where smiling at. Once the saw what it was they both looked in disbelief that it would mater that they listen to the same fucking music I mean does not everyone love Static-X and Korn and Disturbed (well I do anyway).  
  
After an hour of lecture class was done and it was time for all the students to go to gym. This time Bulma pulled Chi away from Goku before they could walk together. Well walking to class Bulma decided to make small talk with Chi instead of trying to talk about Goku which she was sure was a subject requiring more then a 5 min discussion.  
  
"Hey Chi come up with any new great recipes?"  
  
"Yeah I have B I have this new one it think you will love it."  
  
"Sounds great I know I will be hungry after this next class. I hope they have a fighting option I really do not want to take sports."  
  
"I agree but do you think there will be any challenges for us I mean we are part of the strongest races in the world."  
  
"Well maybe those two saiyans as much as I hate them they are suppose to be a strong race other wise we could spare each other."  
  
"Yeah you can't hate Goku, but I do hope they are strong enough to fight us because I really do not want to fight you anymore you always win." Stated Chi.  
  
"We are going to talk about his Goku issue later but we better get going it looks like people are already lining up." Said Bulma who was rushing to get in line mainly because she was sure this was going to be her fav. Class. (During this conversation they have already changed and are in the gym area.)  
  
Once every one was there the teacher addressed the students. "Alright people I know some of you are not very physical races so you can take cardio. For those of you who like sports you can join one of the sports. For the rest of you there is a marshal arts course although only 10 people can take that class. So we will be having a competition today to see who can take that class. If you fail you can join one of the others."  
  
(Ok this class is a class that has all the students in it. From all the grades and from all the classes, also this b,v,c,k are in 12th grade.)  
  
"Anyone who wants to go into marshal arts step out line now."  
  
At that Bulma, Chi, Vegeta and Goku stepped out of line along with some 20 other people. Who all 4 could tell would be of little challenge because they had next to no ki what so ever.  
  
Alright people I will now pair you up with the person you will spare whoever wins can stay in the class minus 2. So it does not total matter if you win I might still take you out.  
  
As the gym teacher randomly picked people he finally came to Bulma, Chi, Goku and Vegeta. Who all ironically ended up facing each other Bulma with Vegeta and Chi with Goku.  
  
"Ok to get this done faster I will have you two sets." Pointing to Bulma and Vegeta along with Chi and Goku. "Go first sense I do not think you little girls will last long at all."  
  
This comment made Bulma go over the edge and she yelled at the gym teacher "Why you fucking sexist pig appearances can be very deceiving and in this case I think you will find I will not go down easy. I'm part of the strongest race in the universe."  
  
The gym teacher looked at Bulma liked she was crazy and decided to ignore the comment. Even more ignorant of him he ignored the warnings the some of the students in B and V class where giving him about having the two strongest races fight. Unfortunately most everyone ignored them.  
  
"What ever just fight."  
  
"Fine" said b and v together along with g and c.  
  
About 5 seconds into the fighting the gym teacher truly regretted not listening to the warnings given to him by others. Over half the class was hiding from the damage being caused after the first second. The other half took 10 seconds to take cover and the gym teacher was knocked out in the first ½ second by the immense power.  
  
Our two fighting couples however did not really seem to notice as they where deep into there fighting. Throwing ki blasts and moving faster then the human eye could fallow. After about 20 minutes of fighting Goku beat chi because he got in a lucky shot that knocked her out of the ring.  
  
Seeing as how the where done they turned to watch Vegeta and Bulma who where ready to kill each other nether giving the other a break. Also through out there fighting there where throwing insults at each other Vegeta being the one who started it.  
  
"Woman why the hell would you want to take marshal arts."  
  
"Because monkey I'm better then you and I will prove it."  
  
"Yeah what ever good luck there."  
  
"I do not need luck you are the one who will need luck monkey."  
  
"Take that back woman before I really hurt you."  
  
"Please you could not really hurt me if you wanted to."  
  
This continued on and on for about 20 min after Chi and Goku where done fighting. At last much to the classes' relief Bulma accidentally placed her foot to far back well getting ready to fire a ki blast disqualifying her.  
  
"Ha woman I win I told I would no one can bet the prince of the saiyans."  
  
"You where just lucky monkey boy."  
  
'Hump'  
  
Just as the fighting stopped the gym teacher wake up and looked around the gym area in horror and asked "what did this." He fallowed the students pointing to b,v,c, and k.  
  
Then turning to them he said "Um, I think you 4 will have to find something else to do during gym because you have just a little too much power." He then promptly fainted.  
  
Both v and b 'hump' and left to change well people tried to get out of their way.  
  
Goku and Chi however had been having a nice conversation and only stopped after the gym made his little speech. Then they left to fallow their friends but the agreed to meet after class. Chi had promised Goku that he would cook for him so she was going to show him to her room and make him a snack.  
  
The girls got out of the locker room the same time as the boys. Chi and Goku immediately got into conversation as they walked to there room. Bulma and Vegeta fallowed behind. As they got to the dorms and started passing corridor after corridor Bulma and Vegeta kept looking at each other expecting the other to go some where.  
  
"Women where the fuck is your room. There is only one corridor left and it has only 2 suite rooms one is Kakarott's and mine the other is well we don't know."  
  
"Well Veggie breath as much as I would hate to tell you I think we lived next to each other because my room is down that last corridor."  
  
"WHAT."  
  
"Hey I would change it if I could but I can't."  
  
Hearing the argument behind them Kakarott and Chi looked behind them. Chi said to Bulma in a very annoyed voice. "Bulma what the hell is your problem now."  
  
"Chi we have to live next to these two . Saiyans."  
  
"So"  
  
"So so they are our sworn enemy.!!!!!"  
  
"Bulma we are not home right now we are not enemies we are students get over it."  
  
'Hump'  
  
Before Bulma could say more Goku broke in "You mean we live next to each other that is great oh my gosh Chi this will be wonderful I can come over and eat your food anytime."  
  
Chi was rather embarrassed by this statement and said "Goku do you think about anything but food."  
  
"Well ah I think so..."  
  
"Oh whatever, how about instead of coming over for a snack then Goku you come over for dinner?"  
  
"Sure I would love to Chi and Vegeta come to please please please."  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
Hearing this both Bulma and Vegeta started ranting at their friends about how bad it was to eat with the other. In the end however they won no ground so dinner was set for 7pm at Bulma and Chi's. 


	3. dinner

Dinner 

"Come on Vegeta we are going to be late for dinner with Chi and Bulma." Begged Goku 

"I already told you baka I'm not going." 

"Ahhh why not Vegeta come on I really want to eat." Said Goku as his stomach rumbled. 

"No" 

"Well I guess you will have to go to the cafeteria by yourself then Vegeta because I really want Chi's food." Said Goku as he headed out the door. 

"'hump' fine I will go and see those two harpies." Said Vegeta defiantly. 

@Across the way at Bulma's and Chi's@ 

"Chi why the hell did you have to invite those two over here for dinner." Said Bulma angrily. 

"I was trying to make friends." Said Chi 

"What ever I think you just want Goku who by the way is our enemy." 

"Oh get off it Bulma he is not our enemy we are all just students her, besides he is a sweet guy you can not deny that." 

"Yeah I guess he is sweet but still dumb and Vegeta will be coming too and he is a total jerk." 

"Actually B he is a lot like you." 

"WHAT WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE." 

At that moment there as a knock outside there door. Chi went to go answer it as Bulma remained seated in the kitchen/dinning room. "Hi guys you can go sit with Bulma at the counter in the kitchen/dinning room." Said Chi happily. Vegeta's scowl just got worse at the idea of sitting next to Bulma. 

"Ok guys well the meal will be served shortly you can talk to B until then." Exclaimed Chi as she headed to the stove to finish off dinner. 

"Alright" said Goku as he sat in the set next to Bulma. Vegeta sat across from Bulma sense he knew Goku would want to sit across from the harpy and did not want him to get all upset about it. 

"Hey Bulma so how do you like school so far. I'm guessing it is your first year here too just like me and Vegeta." Said Goku in an effort to start a conversation. 

"Yeah it is me and Chi's first and only year here sense we are seniors I really would rather not be here but it is better then home." Said Bulma in an annoyed voice. 

"You can say that again, I can eat as much as I want here it is great, total better then being at home." Said Goku happily. 

At this Bulma almost feel backwards off her chair then yelled to Chi "Chi will you get your dumb man out of here he is killing my brain cells." 

Vegeta could not help but smirk at this statement. He felt the same way everyday of his life. 

Chi yelled at Bulma as she came to the counter with some food. "Bulma can you be nice for once they are our guest and don't every insult my Goku again." Chi started to blush immediately after this last statement and only hoped Bulma would say nothing to it. 

Bulma not being able to resist said in a very sarcastic voice "Your Goku haaa, so when did you guys decided to go out." 

In a very embarrassed voice Chi said "We are not going out yet." 

Goku finally realizing the conversation was about him decided to jump in "Hey Chi we can go out if you want I really like your cooking and all besides you are a great person." 

Chi turned bright red at this and responded to Goku "I would love to go out with you Goku. Oh and dinner is served." 

"Alright Chi sounds good and thanks for the meal again." Said Goku as he started stuffing his mouth with out surfing for air. 

Bulma and Vegeta just fell over anima style after this and decided to start eating. Once every one was done. Goku and Chi started to talk to each other. Knowing that they would not be getting their friends away from each other Bulma and Vegeta turned to each other and decided to start talking. 

"Vegeta want to take a tour of our apartment and let these to be." Said Bulma emotionlessly. 

"Fine led the way." Said Vegeta getting up. Before they left Bulma turned to Chi "Chi I'm giving Vegeta a tour of the apartment later." 

She was so engrossed in Goku that she did not even respond so the two just left. 

Bulma turned to Vegeta saying defeated "I'm guess our apartments are about the same I just did not want to see those two together it is disgraceful." 

"For once I have to agree with you woman." 

"You know Vegeta I do have a name it is Bulma." 

"I know that woman." 

"Then why the hell do you call me woman." 

"Because I can besides you do not call me by my title ether." 

"Ah whatever, grr I hate that phase." 

'Then why do you say it." 

"I don't know but I'm stopping now." 

"Ok what ever you are crazy." 

"I'm not crazy actually I'm a genius the smartest in the universe." 

"Really" said Vegeta not believing her one bit. 

"Yes actually I am a genius I invented a new training room like a year ago it is my greatest invention yet. It can increase any planets gravity times 500 so you get in some good training." 

"I don't believe you show me." Said Vegeta 

"Why the hell should I show you." 

"Because there is nothing else to do besides you have already showed me all around this apartment of yours." 

"Grr, fine" said Bulma picking up a capsule that contained one of her GR rooms she had 4 just incase, 2 where Chi's 2 where hers. 

Pointing to the capsule Vegeta asked "What is that." 

"It is a capsule it shrinks things down and allows you to store them in here I have the GR room." 

"Well then show it to me." 

"No we have to go outside somewhere it is to big to open in here, how about we go to the gym field." 

"Fine let's move it woman." 

They flew down the halls at light speed unseen by anyone. Once arriving at the field they looked around at the damage they had caused during gym class. 

"Well woman lets see it." 

"Can't you call me by my name?" 

"No" 

Sighing Bulma throw the capsule to the ground and up popped a GR room. Vegeta just stared in disbelief. Bulma seeing this could not resist saying "Well Vegeta once you are done staring you can come in and check it out." She then walked into the GR room and Vegeta fallowed behind. 

"Ok woman I do not see any deference in gravity yet." 

"Just wait" said Bulma going over to the control panel she turned the gravity to 200 which was nothing to her sense she was at 300. She did however get the chance to see Vegeta try and compose himself as he felt the effects of the gravity. 

Vegeta seeing his defeat turned to Bulma and said "Well I guess you can do something. We should spare in here sometime that way we would not destroy the gym." 

Bulma although annoyed by his statement decided to ignore it saying "Yeah I would love to spare with you. Sense you are the only challenge I have had in a long time. I will ask the Gym teacher tomorrow if we can practice in here instead of in the field because this GR room can take a lot of energy. We will not need to worry about blowing up this little planet." 

Nodding in agreement Vegeta walked slowly to the door because the gravity was still having an effect on him. Once he opened it and then the gravity shut of he had to use all of his comeposher to not fall over. 

Fallowing Vegeta out of the GR room she encapsulated it. For some unknown reason Bulma found herself in a good mood after all of this so she turned to Vegeta and asked. "Hey Vegeta would you like this GR room it is one of my first models and me and Chi still have 3 together." 

"Ah sure." 

"Well I guess we better head back and see if those two are done. Man they are a total descries to our peoples." 

Nodding in agreement Vegeta fallowed Bulma as she flew back to her room. Right as they got by the door Goku came out and asked innocently "What you guys been up to." 

"Nothing you baka we just wanted to get away from you and that harpy." 

"Hey do not call Chi a harpy she is my cousin." 

"To bad for you woman Kakarott lets go." 

"Oh alright Vegeta. See you tomorrow at school Bulma." 

"Sure Goku later." Said Bulma walking into her apartment. 

That night both Vegeta and Bulma got drilled by Goku and Chi who where convinced that they liked each other and where just too stubborn to believe it. 

Over the next week Vegeta and Goku came to eat at the girls for every mean minus lunch where Chi made capsules for the boys. Also over the week Bulma and Vegeta had become good friends despite what they denied it was obvious. They where always hanging out together and being mean to most everyone. 

Also much to everyone's relief all 4 used the GR rooms to spare during gym so there was no need to worry about being killed during gym class. That incident however did teach everyone not to piss off ether the saiyans for the ice-jins. 

2nd week of school 

Just before Vegeta and Bulma turned on their walkmans to drowned out there Universal Controversies teacher they heard her say. "Today class we will start our unit on the Ice-jins starting with the royal family. Then we will go through there culture. After that we will do a unit on the Saiyans in the same way. Once all of this is done we will see if there is not some diplomatic way that these to peoples can workout their problems." 

Hearing this Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Goku immediately looked up to the front of the classroom. This was one unit they did not want to miss all where interested in what was going to be said about their peoples. Not to mention they had the feeling that they might have to answer some questions on behalf of their peoples. 

"Ok class to start I will do a break down of the royal family of the Cold kingdom. The present ruler of the planet Cold is King Cold. The Cold Empire however with the exception of the planet Cold is ruled by Lord Frieza and his brother Lord Cooler. As of present the Cold Empire is being expanded by both of the brothers and their daughters the crowned princess Icicle who is Lord Frieza's daughter and Princess Frost who is lord Coolers daughter. Now about these two little is known there are few pictures and little info. What is however known is that they are as ruthless of killers of their fathers are. P. Icicle is known for her inventions of destruction and leadership skills. However, I'm sure she is quite strong on her own. Princess Frost often is known to fallow her cousin on purging missions and is said to be just a little weaker then her." 

By this time in the lecture both Bulma and Chi where quite pale, they could not believe the teacher was talking of them in such a way. Not that she knew that they where here. 

Seeing the two so pale the teacher turned to Chi and asked "Chi-Chi is there anything you know of these 2 princesses." 

Chi was so shocked she could not answer. Seeing this Bulma decided to get up and answer for her. Hoping in some why she could make herself seem less horrible. 

"Teacher would you mind if I talked for Chi she is not feeling very well." 

"Fine." 

"Nether of us know much of the Royal family but what is known is that the princesses are forced to do many of the things they do against their will. I'm not claming them as innocent but I also asked you along with the rest of the class to not jump to conclusions about them ether. Arigato." Bulma stated in a more heart felt voice then she thought. 

"Thank you very much for your point of view Bulma. Well class is almost over you may talk among yourselves know. Tomorrow we will move on to the Icejin culture and history." 

Once this was done Goku asked Bulma and Chi in a concerned voice "Are you to ok?" 

Bulma responded "Yeah we are fine just tired." Before putting on her CD Walkman. 

Nothing more was said between the 4 until the bell rang. Bulma on the way out turned to Vegeta and asked "Vegeta would you mind if you spared with Goku today. Chi and I are going to go to our room and rest I think we are a little sick. You two can still come over for dinner if you like." 

"Fine are you sure you are fine not that I care just asking." responded Vegeta as him and Goku head for the gym and the girls for there room. 

"Yeah we are fine just need rest have fun with Goku." Responded Bulma tiredly. 

That night at dinner little was said between the 4. The guys left right after the dinner and headed to bed. Once a sleep the 2 started to have nightmares. 

"AHH GET OF ME GET OF ME, LEAVE ME THE FUCK A LONE." Screamed Chi in her sleep. 


	4. nightmares

Nightmares and some truths  
  
Chi-Chi's scream did not go unnoticed. Bulma immediately got up from her own cold sweat nightmare and went over to Chi's bed and wake her up. Once she was up she rocked her like a child whispering "It is ok we are far from home they cannot touch us anymore. Grandfather promised we would have one year of peace. Fro I mean Chi it is ok." The two girls just hugged and rocked back and forth. After a few seconds Bulma was going to ask what happened in her dream though she already had a rather clear idea from her own dream. In away she was ready to kill the teacher for making them think of home and their fathers.  
  
Before she could however Vegeta and Goku came into their bedroom, wearing boxers looking truly worried. Vegeta asked in as calm a voice "What happened we heard her from our room are you to all right."  
  
Weakly Bulma responded "We are fine just bad dreams nothing more."  
  
Vegeta gave her a scrutinizing look not believing her for a second for she was covered in a cold sweat from head to toe and Chi-Chi did not look much better.  
  
Goku ran over to Chi and asked quietly "Are you ok Chi?" She nodded her head then released her grip on Bulma and gripped Goku as though he where the only life line.  
  
This caused a small pain in Bulma's heart for she felt like she had done wrong. She had always been there for Chi after such dreams. Bulma was the strong one who would help Chi now she started to see she need help herself and that helping Chi was only covering her pain. Walking over to her bed she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest and started to cry lightly.  
  
Seeing this Vegeta went to her side and pulled her tight to his side though he had never done this before he felt compelled to now. For Bulma looked to be in so much pain he just wanted to take it away. After a short time she put her head in the crock of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Now for the first time in Bulma's life she felt safe though she knew her father could beat Vegeta it did not matter. She was protected and she began to relax.  
  
Sensing this Vegeta decided to ask again "are you ok? What happened?"  
  
Weakly Bulma responded "Just nightmares of our home. Though I think Chi's most have been worse then mine." At these both of them stole a glance over to Chi and Goku who was comforting her better then Bulma ever could.  
  
Though Bulma could tell Chi was not going to be herself for sometime. The nightmares of their fathers always got to Chi more then herself. There for she asked a question that she knew Chi would if she could talk "Goku will you stay with Chi tonight. If you do not I'm afraid she will not rest at all." This question shocked both Vegeta and Goku but he nodded in agreement then asked Bulma "Are you sure you will be ok you do not look much better."  
  
Though she wanted Vegeta to stay Bulma was too scared to ask for they hated each other 'right'. Weakly and regretfully she responded "No I will be ok."  
  
As if reading Bulma's mind Vegeta said in a commanding voice leaving no room for argument. "Woman I will stay with you to night so long as you stop crying." Bulma looked into his eyes now for the first time sense they came in. What she saw there made her heart break he cared. Vegeta cared and wanted her to be ok. To thank him Bulma kissed him lightly on the lips. Vegeta responded by giving her a deep kiss back then saying in a whisper "Sleep now woman me and Kakarott will stay." She smiled lightly then went to sleep in Vegeta's arms. It was the best sleep she had had for as long as she could remember. There where no bad dreams or anything.  
  
@The next morning@  
  
Chi-Chi, Kakarott and Vegeta all wake up before Bulma. They all decided to leave and let her sleep a little more. Vegeta reluctantly removed himself from embracing Bulma and headed in to the kitchen/dinning room with Goku and Chi.  
  
Once there, Chi started to make food for everyone. It was then that Vegeta decided to ask the question that was plaguing him and Goku. "Chi-Chi what was that you two dreamed about, I have never heard someone scream with so much pain in my life."  
  
Though shocked Chi was not total surprised by the question. Rather she was more shocked that Vegeta had addressed her and formally at that. Taking a deep breath she decided it was best they knew something. For Chi knew that as long as the teacher continued the unit on the Icejins she and Bulma would be having nightmares. The guys might as well know what they where about and it might answer why as well.  
  
"Ok you two I will tell you as much as I can." Stated Chi in a cracking voice.  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku nodded that what she told them would be enough for now.  
  
So Chi stopped her cooking and went to climb into Goku's arms to feel more comfortable well telling some stuff. He welcomed her and hugged her tight. Facing Vegeta she said what little she could.  
  
"As I'm sure you two know me and Bulma are cousins. Our fathers are both very powerful and ruthless men thought they hate each other they often times work together to accomplish there dirty deeds. There for me and Bulma have spent much time together through out or lives and up till this point we where they only friends we had."  
  
Taking another deep breath Chi began again. "Now you must not tell Bulma that you know this for it would hurt her pride very much. It is the one thing Bulma is proud to have kept despite our fathers' punishments. The punishments are what we have nightmares about all though some are not punishments more or less a means to an end. We have both been beaten more times then we could ever count." Lifting up the back to her shirt she showed both Goku and Vegeta some of the scares on her back.  
  
Both flinched in anger but allowed for Chi to continue after snuggling deeper into Goku and taking another deep breath. "Bulma and I also have many scares from these beatings all over our body though Bulma I know has more. It is part of the reason we wear so many cloths even on hot days. However, one day Bulma hopes to invent something to take them away. Now what I'm about to tell you next would wound Bulma's pride for the beatings mean nothing to us, well as much as they can anyway. Regardless." Chi started to shake as she readied herself for this next part. Goku squeezed her tighter to comfort her and waited for her to begin.  
  
Taking a shaky breath Chi began with tears coming from her eyes. "Alright, Bulma and I have also been raped by our fathers and each others fathers. This was not done so much as for their pleasure so much as for the linage of your family. Our fathers wish not to have our family tree tainted more by outside blood. For we are only half they want are children to be more. There for they came to the decision that they would give us children." Once done Chi broke into all out sobs and Goku tried to calm her down.  
  
Through out all of this both Goku and Vegeta where listening in shock. In the last 20 min they had gained more respect for what these two had lived through then they every though possible. Vegeta was so angry that he wanted to attack the Icejin empire right at that moment. Goku was willing to join him right at that second as well. To calm down they both took some deep breaths.  
  
About 10 min after Chi-Chi finished everyone was composed and Chi began to cook again. Right at that moment Bulma came out of their bedroom and headed for the table. Once seated across from Vegeta she turned and looked him in the eyes and said "Thank You."  
  
To this he grunted and little else was said between the four everyone was deep in thought. Eventually the time came however for everyone to get ready for class. As the guys got up to leave Bulma and Chi hugged them good- bye and said thank you. To this the guys both kissed the girls lightly on the lips and left.  
  
Through out the day little was said between the 4. It was not until about gym time that everyone started to act normal. Bulma and Chi despite the Universal Controversies lecture had managed to block out the pain of last night and this morning. Now in gym they both went to give their man a good spare in their GR rooms, sense two where set up in the gym yard. The gym teacher did not even bother teaching the 4 and let them do their own thing so long as they came to class.  
  
Chi sensing the tension that had sprung up due to last night decided to try and break it up a little. Though she did not tell her plan to anyone, the only thing she did say was she wanted the boys over before she started cooking. It was a little odd but they both had come to love her cooking so they decided not to question.  
  
@Dinning/Kitchen at Bulma's and Chi's@  
  
As Kakarott and Vegeta entered the girls' apartment the heard some major arguing.  
  
"Chi you can't expect me to help cook I burn everything."  
  
"Bulma I do not want you to cook just get the ingredients."  
  
"Still you know I will mess it up."  
  
At that moment the guys walked into the kitchen to see Bulma's head hanging down in defeat and Chi looking a little too excited.  
  
"No you will not, OH look the guys are you." Handing Vegeta and Goku aprons which both refused to wear she began to instruct them. "Alright you two you can help Bulma and me cook."  
  
Goku looked excited to be working with food where as Vegeta feel over backwards and said in an arrogant voice "You expect me prince of the saiyans to cook."  
  
Chi responded happily "Yes, besides if Bulma could not get out of it do not think you can."  
  
Vegeta 'humped' and turned to Bulma and said "Your cousin is fucking insane."  
  
"I know but she does make the best food so lets help."  
  
Defeated Vegeta responded "fine"  
  
Mean will Chi was instructing everyone on what hey where to do. "Alright Bulma you and Vegeta can make the cake. Goku and I will make the dinner."  
  
Bulma had thought Chi said that she would only help not actually cook so she asked "Chi you said I would only be helping not cooking I would never have agreed I if you said I had to cook."  
  
"Well Bulma technically you are not cooking you are baking and you better get started or no food for you."  
  
"What you can not do that." "Oh yes I can you and Vegeta had better get started."  
  
'Hump' "Fine"  
  
Turning to Vegeta "Alright Veggie head lets get this over with."  
  
"Woman do not ever call me that again."  
  
"Sure fine." Said Bulma in a montone. "Ok first we need our ingredients. Flour, eggs, sugar, baking soda, milk, and butter." "Once we get those we mix them together and bake them it should not be too hard." "Vegeta how about you get the ingredients and I mix."  
  
"Fine." Said Vegeta as he got the ingredients. "Here"  
  
"Thanks Vegeta better get mixing." At that Bulma began to mix things. (Now as we all know Bulma is not a great cook so this will make sense if you think of it in such a light. Don't get me wrong she is smart just not when it comes to making food.) First she put in the butter and the floor however being that the butter was still frozen it did not mix so well. So she decided to add the eggs but forgot to take of the shells. Now the mixture was sort of mixing. Then she added the rest. The milk helped to mix things more but the butter was still frozen and there where still egg shells. Not really known if it looked right Bulma turned to Vegeta and asked "Does this look right."  
  
Vegeta not being a great cook gave the best answer he could. "I think it needs to be mix a little bit more."  
  
"But Vegeta it will not mix anymore the butter is too hard."  
  
"Well just try hard."  
  
Unfortunately for all Bulma's attempt to try hard end up having bits of cake mix everywhere but mostly on Bulma and Vegeta. Turning to Vegeta and seen cake mix on his smirking face made Bulma laugh so hard she fell over backwards.  
  
"Woman what they hell are you looking at, why the fuck are you laughing, and look at the mess you made." Fumed Vegeta.  
  
Trying to talk through her laughter Bulma responded. "Ha you look..so fu..nn..y with cake.mix ha all.. over you." Trying to compose herself Bulma stood up and pierced her lips shut as best she could.  
  
"Oh and you think you look great with mix all over you." Smirk Vegeta.  
  
"No but still your attitude really makes this all the funnier." Said Bulma trying to stop laughing. Now Vegeta was upset but not so much that he took the stance of 'I will kill you,' mad as he was I want revenge mad. So he picked up the bag of flour and tossed it at Bulma who was too busy trying to stop laughing to notice. Once it landed however she shrieked which in turn cause Vegeta to start laughing.  
  
"Look what you have done I will get you back for that." Fumed Bulma picking up the rest of the Bulma of mix and dumping it over the laughing prince's head. It looked really funny because even with the weight of the cake mix Vegeta's hair stayed in the same place. There was also the added effect of a big piece of butter stuck right in the middle.  
  
Sticking out her tongue "Serves you right."  
  
Before long there was an all out food war going on. Goku and Chi had started their own not long after Bulma and Vegeta. Goku accidentally spilled a big pot of water and Chi and it just snowballed from there. By the end the 4 where laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
The first two to regain some composer where Vegeta and Kakarott, once they did the pulled the girls in to a hug. Vegeta licked some cake mix off Bulma's nose and seductively said "Tastes good though I think I know something that tastes better." Capturing Bulma's lips in a deep kiss that she returned with equal force.  
  
Goku and Chi where doing close to the same thing. After about 10 min Goku's stomach began to rumble waking everyone from their trance. Chi then said happily "I guess I should not have had you guys help, but I'm really hungry let's say we order pizza."  
  
The whole group nodded in agreement and decided to order 20 pizza's 18 for the guys and 2 for the girls. Chi seeing how dirty everyone was decided they should clean up before eating "Ok well we wait for the food lets clean up."  
  
Goku being the kind person he was asked if they need help cleaning the apartment. Luckily because of Bulma's tech know how they did not have to because they had bots to do that, so the guys left.  
  
Once cleaned everyone met up in the kitchen again which looked as though nothing had happened. The pizza had already come and Chi had placed it out for everyone. It took only 20 min for everyone to be finished. Seeing as though no one wanted to leave Chi and Bulma agreed to ask the boys to stay and watch a movie.  
  
Bulma came out into the living room where they guys where sitting watching TV as they waited for the girls to clean up. "Hey guys do you want to stay and watch a movie, I know we have class tomorrow but it is not to late besides we do not have any home work."  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what movie you guys want to watch." Pointing over to their collection of movies "There are the movies we have."  
  
Looking over the collection guys picked out Jet Li "The One" because it had enough action to keep the guys entertained with enough emotion to make the girls happy. Not that Chi and Bulma did not enjoy the fighting but it seemed pointless to kill without reason.  
  
Before the movie started the girls decided to change into their pj's to be more comfortable. Chi was the first done hers was a red spaghetti strap top with black pants she also took her hair out of its normal bun. Bulma wore a light blue spaghetti strapped top with dark blue crush velvet pants. Her hair was down as well and out of its normal ponytail. They then sat down next to the guys Goku and Chi along with Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
Throughout the first week of school Bulma and Vegeta had become very close friends. As much as they hated to admit it they also really liked each other maybe even loved each other. This fact was very hard for ether of them to accept because it just did not seem right. There was also the fact that they had both for sworn love altogether long ago and now found themselves going back on that.  
  
Now as they sat down to watch the movie Bulma sat close to Vegeta but not in his arms like Goku and Chi. However, about 1/8 of the way into the movie Vegeta grabbed and pulled her into his arms. She did not resist though in the back of her mind she felt like she was going back on herself but it just felt so right. Vegeta was going through the same thing. He just could not have her sit there he wanted her in his arms protecting her holding her just smelling her beautiful blue hair.  
  
During the movie nothing more was exchanged between the two couple but a few kisses. After it was finished everyone was reluctant to go. Chi being the most bold of the group when it came to such situations proposed an idea. She knew that Bulma and Vegeta would say they did not like it but really she knew they would like it. So in a happy voice she said "Hey why don't you and Vegeta go and stay at the guys' apartment and me and Goku can stay here."  
  
All three where shocked by this Bulma was first to protest "Chi you cannot be serious I'm just friends with Vegeta if even that." Though she knew she was lying she had to say it. At this statement Vegeta felt a small pain in his chest discovering her really did want to stay with the woman for the night.  
  
Chi knowing that Bulma would say this was ready with a come back. "Bulma I'm doing this for your own good. I know that sense we have started this unit on the Ice-jins you have been having memories of home that in turn give you nightmares like mine. You also know very well that I cannot comfort you, so stay with Vegeta it will be good for you, Good Night B chan."  
  
Before Bulma had time to say anything back Chi was already in their room with the door shut. Not however before she said quickly to Goku "Go over and get your clothing for the night and tomorrow and" Going back into their room "here are yours." (Ok people you might wander how Chi would know what Bulma wanted to wear it was simple, Bulma in her compulsion usual has a few outfits ready for the week so Chi just gave those to her.)  
  
Goku did not take long to return once he did he saw Bulma and Vegeta still standing their dumb founded. Instead of trying to be the voice of reason to the two he just wished them good night and went to snuggle up to Chi (No one sleeps with each other this night so get that out of your heads peeps it I just to early in the story K. That however does not mean there is no snuggling and kissing and stuff just NO SEX)  
  
Once the door to her room was shut yet again she turned to Vegeta "Well Vegeta I hope you do not mind me spending the night with you."  
  
"It is ok I guess come on lets go I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah me to."  
  
In Goku and Vegeta's room that is about the same as the girls along with their apartments, pointing over to Kakarott's bed "You can sleep in Kakarott's bed."  
  
"Sure thing good night Vegeta."  
  
"Good night woman."  
  
"You do know I have a name."  
  
"Yes I do woman now go to sleep."  
  
A 'hump' was heard from Kakarott's bed then nothing, both where sound a sleep rather fast. In the girls apartment Chi and Goku where cuddling in their sleep both with a smile on their lips. 


	5. a bad past

@Bulma's nightmare@  
  
It was about 2 hours after Vegeta had fallen a sleep that he began to hear Bulma thrashing around on her bed. He knew immediately that she was having a nightmare. He got up to awaken her so that he could get some more sleep. When he looked down at her he was shocked to see here in a cold sweet. Upon seeing this, his curiosity got the better of him so he decided to wait a little bit to walk her up and listen to what she was mumbling.  
  
In her dream Bulma was inching backwards on her butt as her father kept coming closer and closer with his tail thrashing behind him with loud bangs. In a sinister voice she heard him say "You have been a very bad girl you will pay." With that his tail whacked her half way across the room.  
  
This made her angry so she yelled back "I have done nothing wrong but be your daughter."  
  
"Oh my dear but on the contrary you have, first you can not give me a son or any child for that matter. Then you run away with your cousin and now you are friends with my greatest enemy's son. You will pay." At that he took the tip of his tail and sliced a cut that would not kill her but still hurt deeply across her stomach.  
  
Crying Bulma mattered to herself holding her stomach. "Stop please just stop." Then she started to cry.  
  
Vegeta by this point was holding her in a tight embrace and stroking her hair softly. Whispering "little one it is only a dream."  
  
Shortly after Bulma awoke with a start and pushed herself further into Vegeta's arms, and whimpering. Taken some deep breath she managed to stop shaking and then started talking to herself though Vegeta could hear her. "Why? Why does he have to fallow me everywhere I go? I hate him. I hate him."  
  
"It is ok he is not her now." Said Vegeta in a comforting tone.  
  
Bulma swallowed and responded "No he is not here now but I think he soon might be."  
  
Kissing Bulma and the lips lightly Vegeta just held her tightly "I will protect you." As Bulma got ready to protest he just put his finger to her mouth and kissed her again. Soon they where kissing each other with much intensity and need. Though both new it was wrong they could not help it. They had to give into there feelings.  
  
In a questioning voice Bulma asked Vegeta "What are we to each other Vegeta. All my pride and caution a side I think I love you."  
  
In a comforting tone Vegeta whispered to Bulma "I love you to woman. I would protect you with my life." "Thank you Vegeta." Said Bulma snuggling deeper into his arms.  
  
Once she fell asleep Vegeta lay down and pulled her into him. Then throw the blanket over them and went to sleep. His last though before falling to sleep was 'Ironic how I would love what is supposed to be my greatest enemy.' Little did Vegeta know just how true that statement was but he would soon find out.  
  
The next 3 months went by fast for the 2 couples. From the night that Bulma had spent the night in Vegeta's room it continued both couples where very happy. By this point Bulma and Kakarott had all but switched places because it was against school policy for people of the opposite sex to stay together still no one seemed to mind.  
  
It was late in the night about 3am on a Thursday when Bulma awake with a start. She immediately sat up which cause Vegeta how was holding her to get up as well. He looked at her with a questioning glare and asked "What is wrong?"  
  
In a very nervous voice she responded "I must talk to Chi now."  
  
"But it is the middle of the night." Said Vegeta imploring her not wanting her to leave.  
  
"I must go; I will be back soon I promise I need to talk to her alone and now." Said Bulma kissing him lightly on the head breaking his embrace and running back to her old room.  
  
Once in there she saw that Chi was awake too, and half terrified. Goku was holding her in concern trying to talk to her but she would say nothing. Bulma went over to Goku and whispered to him that he had to leave she need to talk to Chi.  
  
Reluctantly he agreed and went to sit in the living room. Where Vegeta was already on the couch waiting for Bulma, he had fallowed a couple seconds behind her. Both sat without saying a word to each other just staring blankly. They could tell something was wrong but knew the girls would never say what it was.  
  
Back in the girls room Bulma went up to Chi and sat beside her one the bed then in a quite voice said "You felt them too didn't you?"  
  
Chi nodded her head then nervously said "Do you think they are coming for us."  
  
"I do not know but what I can tell you is that they will be here sometime tomorrow. Soon the whole school will know who we are." Said Bulma before she started to cry. Chi fallowed soon after. After about 20 minutes of tears they wiped their eyes.  
  
Then Chi asked a question that not even Bulma knew the answer to "Do you think we should tell them?"  
  
Shakily Bulma responded "I do not know I love Vegeta so much but I think when I tell him that he will feel betrayed and hurt but he has a right to know. I would prefer he hears it from me rather then anyone else."  
  
Nodding in agreement the two girls got up holding each other and went into the living room. The guys looked at them with concern and where getting up to comfort them when Bulma put her hand up. This caused both to winch in concern for the girls where in obvious pain and had been crying much.  
  
In a horse voice Bulma said "We have something to tell you two I suggest you sit down to hear this."  
  
Both looked to her like she was crazy but sat back and readied themselves though no amount of reading could prepare them for the shock they got next.  
  
In as calm a voice as she could get Bulma to the guys. "We must tell you who we are please do not hate us for not saying it was done for our protection long before we came her. No one was to know who we where but that will change tomorrow and we feel you have the right to know. Also Chi- Chi and I would have told you eventually for we trust you a lot but we still hide this for good reason." Then gulping and trying to get her voice back Bulma started to say "I I am ah." Chi held her hand tighter giving her confidence. Breathing deep Bulma finally spit it out "I am princess Icicle daughter of Lord Frieza and hair to half the cold empire."  
  
Both Vegeta and Goku feel over at this knowledge and where shocked beyond belief. Vegeta looked at her as if he could kill her on sight this was felt deeply by Bulma. His attention was briefly diverted however as Chi began to talk after taking a deep breath "And I am Princess Frost daughter of Lord Cooler and hair to the other half of the cold empire."  
  
It was Goku's turn to give a death glare at his love. Both him and Vegeta where experiencing feelings they never thought possible hate, anger, betrayal, worry, and love. Not knowing what to do the two got up and left the girls apartment without saying a word.  
  
As the door closed both Bulma and Chi-Chi broke down into sobs and started to shiver well holding each other tight. Both where afraid, sad, scared, and in pain lots of it, the two did not move from there spot on the floor until it was time to live for class. They had cried the whole night through, they only got up to dress and when they did they throw on any old thing. Their eyes where red with from crying and lack of sleep after splashing their faces with cold water hoping to take away some of the fact they headed to class.  
  
The whole time they where in a zone. They knew their fathers would be here today and very pissed off. However, both actually feared facing the guys again. This fear was not unwarranted for walking into class. Both gave the girls glares that would have killed a normal person. Class passed by very slow for the four. All felt tired from the events of last night. Eventually however lunch came around and just as the girls sat down at their table and started staring at their food. They felt a strong energy enter the school knowing who it was; they held each others hands wishing it would pass. This did not go unnoticed by the guys who had felt the energy enter and then the girl's reaction.  
  
Down the hall one could hear a very angry Frieza "Where they hell are our daughters I demand to know."  
  
The quite secretary responded with an "I do not know" before Freiza blew her to bits.  
  
"Ah dumb humans they know nothing, let's go I can feel them."  
  
Once they entered the cafeteria everyone froze in fear. They knew immediately who the two where. The question is why where they here and would anyone remain alive.  
  
In an angry voice Frieza said "Where are you two bitches, come out here now or I will start killing people nether of you ever had the stomach for that." Cooler just snickered next to him.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi came out and in a calm voice that total did not reflect her person Bulma responded. "We are here father, what is it you wish to see us about."  
  
"Well Well Well if it is not my little bitch of a daughter princess Icicle oh and do not hold on to your cousins hand so tight. I will not hurt you too bad, though what Cooler will do to her is unknown. As for why we are here it is to take you back home."  
  
"NO you will not take us home we made a deal with Grandpa King Cold that if he allowed us to home her for a year that we would have your fucking children." Said Bulma in an angry yet scared voice.  
  
"I see you have grown a spine well you where away but it will only get you beaten worse my daughter." Said Frieza angrily.  
  
Knowing that Frieza would blow soon Bulma turned around to the class and screamed, "Get out of here you fools." They all responded with the exception of Vegeta and Kakarott.  
  
"See I'm not all bad I let your friends go." Looking back to Vegeta and Goku whom Bulma had not notice till know had stayed he added. "What have we here but two little saiyans?" Turning to Cooler he added. "Would it not be fun to kill those two a little warm-up."  
  
Hearing this Chi jumped in "You will not touch them."  
  
Cooler then remarked "Oh it looks as though my daughter has a spine after all."  
  
This truly pissed of Chi so before she knew what she was saying she responded "OH look it seems you do not need your brother to talk for you all the time."  
  
Frieza hearing this turned to here and gave her a death glare then to Cooler and commandingly said "Control that fucking daughter of yours."  
  
"Same to you she is the one with the real mouth."  
  
"Oh do not worry I will, lets say we teach our girls to pay attention better before taken those two little monkeys."  
  
"My pleasure." And before they knew it Bulma and Chi had there backs slammed into the wall with a load crack.  
  
Then though as in synchronization the two brothers whipped their daughters across the other wall, chi was knocked out by this point. Frieza then turned to Cooler and gave him a snicker "Well it looks as though my brat is stronger then yours."  
  
"Yeah but my one will give me a kid before yours does."  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean."  
  
Bulma hearing this got pissed off and tried with all her effort to stand but only managed to glare at her father then spit out in rage "You want know why nether of you two have hairs right now, I will fucking tell you because I invented something to protect me and Chi from your raping."  
  
Hearing this Frieza turned to his daughter and spat out "You will pay dearly for that child I know it was a mistake having you. Be aware as well that when you return home you will have my child or watch our cousin killed before your very eyes."  
  
Cooler wanted to object to this but did not when Frieza held his hand-up for silence. "Now it is time you learn your lesson it is too bad you cannot learn the first time. It would spare you from having so many cuts all over your once beautiful body."  
  
Crying Bulma just hung her head down in shame. Only to feel Frieza's tale cut deep into her stomach just like in the dream. Doubling over in pain she tried to stay conscience.  
  
Think she was out the two brothers turned to Vegeta and Kakarott who where looking at them in total fury. They powered up and readied to fight the deadly duo. Before they could however a large energy spike came from Bulma directing all attention on to her. In a quite voice that was still heard by all she said "You will not touch them."  
  
Frieza just started to laugh at his and said coldly "It seems my little girl has developed feelings for the monkeys. I will have to squash that out of you after they are dead."  
  
As both Frieza and Cooler attacked Bulma using all the energy she had fired a ki ball at them and screamed "NOOOO." The energy ball did not kill the two brothers but it did hurt them.  
  
Frieza turned to her and said, "We will return at the end of this year and you will come with us and your monkey friends will die". He then left.  
  
Once Goku and Vegeta where sure that the two where gone. They ran to the girls to help them. Goku was crying and Vegeta was trying his hardest to hold back his tears. Both felt guilty beyond belief for they why they acted to the girls. However, Vegeta felt even worse for being so hard on Bulma all the time when she had come from such a horrible life. Granted he had known but it was not till he saw just how bad it was that he felt truly bad. 


	6. understanding

Vegeta held Bulma tight and just keep whispering in her ear "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  
  
Eventually she wake up to hear Vegeta voice she hugged him weakly and said "It is alright". This used almost all the energy she had so she fell back in to unconsciousness.  
  
Fearing desperately for her Vegeta turned to Goku who was covered in Chi's blood and asked "What should we do they need help."  
  
Goku turned to Vegeta and looked at him in shock he was covered in blood as well and looked very uncompused that was very not Vegeta like. After a few seconds of thinking Goku pulled out what looked like two little beans from his orange gi. "Here Vegeta I got these from the guarding of this planet when we first got here. It is said to have great healing powers."  
  
Though Vegeta wanted to question Goku further he also wanted to help Bulma so he took the bean and feed it to her, Goku did the same. With in moments the girls wounds healed and their energy returned to normal, they only had a few new scares to show for their ordeal otherwise they where fine. The guys hugged them tightly and then cared them back to their rooms.  
  
Being that they both wanted time alone with the girls Vegeta went to what had more or less become his and Bulma's room well Goku went to his and Chi- Chi's. Before parting the girls jumped out of they guys arms and hugged each other.  
  
Once inside Bulma went to sit down on the couch not really known what to say or do. Vegeta sensing this just went to her and held her tight as she let out the pain of the day in tears. About an hour later she was done though very tired from everything plus she still had not eaten yet today, well unless you include the senzu bean.  
  
Vegeta turned Bulma's head up to him and gave her a light kiss that she returned only with great force. At that moment the two felt a need to be with the other only in a much great way.  
  
(Ok peps I said there would be a lemon her it is if you do not want to read it stop her and scroll down till you see another thing like this k enjoy.)  
  
Kissing Bulma even more deeply Vegeta began to run his hands under her tight t-shirt before just ripping it off completely. He loved the feeling over her tight stomach as she breathed in excitement. Wanted to become even closer he tore of his own t-shirt.  
  
Bulma known what was going to happen decided this would be a good time to move. The couch would not work very well. So pulling her lips painfully from Vegeta's she whispered. "Let's move this into the bedroom."  
  
Vegeta immediately picked her up then set her down lightly on the bed. Crawling on top of her he began to make a light trail of kisses all the way from her lower stomach to her breast. Seeing that her bra impeded him Vegeta ripped it off. As he took her right breast into his mouth Bulma's hands which had been massaging his back went into his hair as she pushed him down with need onto her excited breast, once he was done with one he moved on the other taking it with equal care.  
  
After that he laid a soft trail of kisses up her body stopping at the point between her neck and shoulder and lightly biting it not enough to draw blood then he moved on to her mouth again. Loving the sweet taste it contained diving in hungrily with his tongue for more.  
  
By this point Bulma had began to feel a heat rise with in her. Urging her to go further so she implored Vegeta with her actions to remove his pants along with her own, which he did with out haste.  
  
Now Vegeta knew he was till in some control so he asked her imploringly "Do you want this are you sure, once I start I will not stop, we will be mated for all of life, if you die I die and the other way around."  
  
Hoarsely Bulma replied "I love I will always love you I'm sure fuck my father and the universe."  
  
With that Vegeta continued pulling off her panties and rubbing her clitoris till she was all but bucking up against him. Then he carefully slipped one finger into her and she immediately went tight around it by this point she was already slick in side. As he slowly placed in a second figure well using his other hand to massage her clitoris she had an orgasm, at this she stopped for a second. When she was done he let his mouth leave hers and move down to her nether parts where he licked up her juices and dove his tongue into her which drove her over the edge yet again. At the same time his hands where massaging her breast. In such much pleasure Bulma could not help but scream out has her nails raked Vegeta's back, which caused him to smirk at her pleasure.  
  
Positioned himself over Bulma's entry he captured her mouth in a hard kiss. Then slid swiftly into her, though she had done it before having been raped she still pained do to Vegeta's for lack of a better word size. Once she got used to it however she bucked her hips into his own begging him to continue. After 20min the both climaxed at that moment Vegeta bit into Bulma's shoulder marking her as his and she shortly after did the same. The pleasure that came with the climax was unbelievable to the two Bulma went first then Vegeta who spilled his seed deep with in her. Reluctantly Vegeta pulled out of Bulma and then pulled her close to him.  
  
After this Bulma was truly tired and with in moments feel asleep in Vegeta's arms with a smile upon her face. He pulled her in spoon fashion and went to sleep as well.  
  
(Ok peps it is over. So you can stop scowling and start reading. For those of you who did read I hope you enjoyed. I have written lemons before but never for fan fic so I hope it was good.) That night they bonded mentally both got to walk with the other through dreams of their past. This was a painful experience for both but a need one for both hid many things in their past that they did not want to revisit.  
  
In Their Dreams  
  
"Vegeta where are we." Said Bulma looking around a white void.  
  
"We are bonding do you remember what we talked about in Universal Controversies Class." Asked Vegeta looking around as well.  
  
"Yeah so we are going to go through each others past."  
  
"That is the some of it." Said Vegeta as the white space began to change.  
  
Soon the two found themselves in the palace of Frieza on the planet Noriko that was the center of his empire. He could not have a palace on the Planet Cold because his father ruled that planet.  
  
"You fucking brat how dare you not do as I say." Screamed Frieza  
  
"I will not be a heartless killer like you."  
  
"You are just like your fucking mother, it is a good thing I killed her she was such a bitch causing too much trouble for her own good." Stated Frieza  
  
"YOU WHAT you said she died giving birth to me." Said an upset Bulma  
  
"Oh my dear but she did once you where born there was no point keeping that piece of saiyan trash alive. Though I'm afraid I might have incurred the wrath of her adopted brother king Vegeta. Oh well he is easily killed." Stated Vegeta.  
  
Present day Vegeta and Bulma both gasped Bulma was half saiyan half Ice- jin.  
  
"Woman how come you never told me?" Said Vegeta madly.  
  
"I did not remember I blocked out many of my memories from my early life." Staring back to the scene in front of her Bulma added sadly "And you are soon to see why."  
  
Back in the dream of the past Frieza was truly getting angry at his young daughter.  
  
"Now back to the point at hand you brat, you will learn to do what I say or feel the pain of consequence. Starting today I will no long tolerate your attitude." Frieza stated so coldly that the young Bulma shivered.  
  
Tears coming to her eyes she tried to calm Frieza down but it only pissed him off more. He hated weakness most of all in his own child. Picking her up her tail that she still had from her mother he slammed her into the hard marble floor creating many dents.  
  
"Now brat you will lose the one thing about you that I hate most." Stated Frieza icily.  
  
Frieza then proceeded to tare Bulma's tail from her body, she screamed so loud that every glass thing in the room shattered in minutes. The pain was so intense that she fainted and blacked out. Before picking up his daughter Frieza incinerated her tail.  
  
Still standing by Vegeta watching the seen Bulma began to cry. "I wish I would never have seen that day again. It took me over 5 years to bury the memory of it along with the little I knew of my mom. I hate him I hate him. He made it that fucking way he knew I would block out that day because of the pain that why I would not remember my mom the fucking bastured."  
  
Standing next to Bulma Vegeta put his arm around her trying to comfort her. The scene he had just seen was truly painful to him. He knew of the woman Frieza spoke she was his father's only hope at sanity after Frieza took her his father turned into a cold icily tyrant that would have made Frieza proud. "Woman it is done and we will have our revenge. When he comes here we will kill him you are not returning with him. He has hurt you beyond belief and he killed my dad's one hope at sanity making him the bastured he is now."  
  
Bulma nodded in recognition. As she watched many years of her life that she would have rather forgotten. She finally got to one that she would never forget it was the happiest day of her life. About a year after Frieza had taken Bulma's tail, she met her cousin Chi-Chi. Looking up at the screen she smiled it had been a very happy day.  
  
They had just arrived at the Royal Palace on the Planet Cold. Frieza was taking his disobedient 6 yr old child to meet his brother and father. He had not seen either in 10 years and was in for a shock.  
  
Looking at the lovely blue marble floor of the palace Bulma began to cry. She knew her uncle and grandfather would be as bad as her father. It made her so sad that she did not want to look at anything but the floor. As she saw so golden doors open she knew she was entering the thrown room.  
  
"So Frieza after all this time you decided to visit your father." Said King Cold, the looking to his son's side "I see you have a brat to."  
  
At this Bulma raised her head wondering what the king was talking about another brat so she had cousin. For a moment she was excited but then she though of her cousin who ever it was would most likely be like the others. Why bother who ever it was would just be cold and heartless like the rest. So she turned her attention back to the floor with out even looking around the room. Frieza was also shocked by this information and proceed to question his father. "You mean Cooler has fostered a brat as well. This has got to be great is it Ice-jin."  
  
"Only half she is also part human. It appears that one of his whores was actually able to hold a child for him. To bad nether of you had boys though. This means you will have to breed with them to make a male hair before you die." Stated King Cold  
  
This news shocked Bulma first there is another girl not all Ice-jin which might be good. Then there is this news of breeding with her father that was just sick. In her young mind she though it must be a joke. Before long though she was interrupted by the door opening again. She looked to it wanting to see who would come in. She knew the one man must be Frieza's brother from his looks and the fact that he did not bow to the king. The one who was with him though interested her greatly. It was a small girl about Bulma's age. She looked to be pale and weak as well as very depressed. When she meet her eye's both girls where shocked by the understanding and pain in each other. They had so much in coming and they had not even spoken yet. Soon however there attention was diverted to the king.  
  
"Well Cooler I see you have come as well. This is good for I have much to discuss with you. Oh but before I say any thing more. This is Frieza's brat I think she is the same age as your own." Said Cold pointing to Bulma. Cooler was momentarily stunned but nothing more. "We shell send the two out as we discuss the plans for the cold empire in the future."  
  
At this both brothers turned to their kids "You will leave now with my brother's brat if you do anything I do not like you will be punished severely." The both said in unison with a smirk.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and left with out a word. That day well there fathers where talking the girls talked as well, they became great friends during this time. The best news of that day however had occurred when they heard that their fathers where going to be working together for the next 15yrs or so. It meant that they could stay together and also that they where going to have to work together. Both had at last found understanding and hope.  
  
Bulma smiled at this memory/dream it was one of the few times in her young life that she was truly happy. Quietly she said to herself "I will always be great full for that day."  
  
Vegeta looked at her in understand, though he did not like Chi-Chi very much he knew that had Bulma not had her. She would have died or worse, she might have become just like her father.  
  
As the two continued to watch Bulma's memories Bulma began to cry yet again. Another day that meant a lot to Bulma that put a smile on her face was when she was 10 and she and Chi had decided to call themselves something other then their Ice-jin names. Nether wanted to be though of as the same as their people so the new names where what they called each other. With the hope that one-day they would be known by them, by everyone and not their Ice-jin names. This was because their Ice-jin names by this stage in their life cared with them much fear and hated. For over the years the girls had been forced by beatings and threats of the other ones life to kill millions of people the galaxy over in the name of their fathers.  
  
The last three years of Bulma's life had been by far had been the worst. Luckily by this time she had lost most if not all her emotions and humanity though she was not human. Chi was the only person in her life that she cared about and Bulma meant to keep it that way. Her father would kill anyone else she had tried to get close to over the years. The only reason Chi was not dead was because of Cooler. Chi however had not lost all of her humanity and had a few friends on ship of that Bulma was jealousy. For Cooler never watched over Chi as much as her father watched over her. Sadly enough Chi was more often beaten up by Frieza then her own father because apparently Frieza saw his brother "neglecting his duties." However, must of the time she would not get to hurt by Frieza because Bulma would step in the way and take they worst. She felt bad that her father would do such things to his own niece so she tried to stop it.  
  
Regardless by the time the last three years of her life came around Bulma had forgotten almost all her emotions minus hate and anger. Without Chi she would have had nothing but those two emotions, but through her she kept a small small sliver of the others alive thanks to her. Anyone it was three years ago that the raping began. So as Bulma turned slowly to the scene in front of her she began to shake and again said something to herself "So it begins."  
  
Vegeta hearing this he held her even tighter hoping that she would call down and stop shaking. The phrase also scared him for it sounds so full of misery and dread he was soon to know why.  
  
Chi and Bulma had just come into Frieza's private room to report what had happened in on the last mission. Frieza was the head of everything Cooler just sort of backed him up knowing his younger brother was stronger and there for should control all. The room was large and spacious and almost completely blood red. There as a large bed and by the window a couch. Besides that there was little else in the room.  
  
"Well brats you did not do everything I told you to on this last mission. You where suppose to take some technology from them but instead you killed them all. I'm not very pleased." State Frieza  
  
"There was no technology to be had. You know I can make anything that they could. You would have just used them as whores so I decided to kill them so that they would never have to meet your ugly face." Said Bulma flatly though Chi was looking at like do you want to piss him off.  
  
"I know you can make anything but the thing is you are my daughter and I will not have you spending your time on things that have nothing to do with your future. Letting you have a lab in the first place was wrong. Granted we got many great things but it has giving you to much pleasure so you will no longer have it." Stated Frieza.  
  
Bulma looked at her father with such hatred that if looks could kill Frieza would have died a most painful death. "You cannot do that."  
  
"Oh yes I can, now for you to be pushed but first" pointing to Chi "you have to leave for my brother is going to punish you personally to night." Frieza said in an erry tone.  
  
Chi and Bulma looked at each other knowing what was to come would not be good. Normal they where punished together for there was not physical punishment that need them separate. Or at least that is what they figured. Chi left after looking in Bulma's eyes and mouthed 'you are the strongest you will be fine.' Bulma then mouthed to Chi 'you will be fine as well I will see you tomorrow.' Nodding Chi left.  
  
"Now brat it is time you did something that was actually useful. I need an hair and you are going to give it to me." Well going up to stroke her face.  
  
Pulling away Bulma spat "Never will I give you an heir."  
  
"Oh that is where you are wrong my beautiful daughter." Stated Frieza hoarsely as he pushed Bulma to the ground and began removing her armor. She struggled hard to get away but to no avail.  
  
Taking a deep breath Bulma knew she had two choices ether cry and still be raped and beaten or not cry and get the same. Deciding that crying would only please her father in her punishment she decided not to cry. Even as the last of her clothing was removed she still stared blankly at the ceiling. As she felt her father's sharp teeth bit her breast and then felt his mind enter hers she forced her mind to go blank. She would not let him see her thoughts no more then her tears. Bulma did scream out but once when he broke her barrier how she did not know. For Ice-jins do not have well you know. Once he was done he got up and threw Bulma who was now laying on the bed her armor. Sitting up she grabbed it and changed then left the room. Once back in her own room she took of her clothing and examined the damage. There where many bruises but only one cut the one made by his teeth. It was deep and bleeding profusely however and would always be there.  
  
After this was over Vegeta held Bulma even tighter. He had never known how horrible life had been for her with Frieza. Though he guest it was going to be bad but he could never have imagined how bad.  
  
In the last of her memories he saw her invent even without a lab many things to help herself and Chi. The greatest being pill that would not make them pregnant from their fathers. Other good things though where house bots, capsules, and the GR room.  
  
As the room went white again they readied to enter Vegeta's past (of which sorry to say I'm going to skip most of and just give you a very brief over view.) which was equally as hard as her own in many ways. For he was beaten as well by his father whom truly was insane over the loss of his adopted sister. She saw him become as emotionless as herself with the beatings and the killings. His one light was Kakarott whose father was the king's advisor. Kakarott did not have a harsh life but he made a great friend and kept Vegeta somewhat human. 


	7. note to readers

Ok peps this is not an update sorry. This is more or less me telling you that if you want me to post more you are going to have to review because I will finish these stories regardless of weather or not I post them. The only thing is I hate taken the time to post and shit if no one wants to read this or give me good feed back. Again I'm sorry this is not an update on any of my stores just a note.  
  
However for those of you that read Immortality and Death I will be updating thanks to one very nice reviewer Dark Bulma who had a birth day not to long ago so I will get the latest chapter of that out on Friday at the latest. I would have gotten it out sooner but school is a bitch and I have a cold/flu right now. 


	8. choices

Once they had finished with Vegeta's past they both came back to reality. Vegeta then sat up and pulled Bulma's small naked form into his lap. Then for the first time he took notice of the many scares on Bulma's back. Slowly he traced the many scares on Bulma's back kissing each on with great care.  
  
Turning her around, he looked into her teary eyes and for the first time saw who she truly was. She was a woman with a great passion for life, with a temper to match his own, and with a past unlike anyone else he knew. Taking her head he gave her another deep kiss before looking down at her two perfect globes.  
  
Here also he noticed a small bit mark like a vampire's that gave him great rage. Vegeta still found it hard to believe what she had lived through. In knowing it however he respected her more then anyone else in his life.  
  
Wiping away her tears with his thumb he kissed her again. Then in a dry yet emotional voice "You are mine forever woman. I will never let anything happen to you."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta in question and awe.  
  
Seeing this he spoke again "Woman I know you remember the unit on saiyan culture I have we have bonded. I can see and feel everything you do and you can do the same to me. Also we are connected for life."  
  
Smiling Bulma kissed Vegeta deeply and then whispered in his ear "I love you to Geta."  
  
All of this had tired the two of them out. Laying back down Vegeta pulled Bulma into him wrapping his tail and his arms around her protectively. He knew that he would do anything to protect her now no matter if it meant his own life. Vegeta just hoped it would be enough.  
  
The next morning they walked over to Bulma's and Chi's room. There they found Chi sitting in Goku's lap at the kitchen counter. They looked so happy that Bulma instantly broke into a smile.  
  
It took a couple of seconds for Chi and Goku to see the two but when they did everyone instantly knew by the look in each others eyes what had happened last night. This brought them all into a rather odd silence.  
  
Goku being the most bold or stupid in the group spoke up first. "Well it looks like we all had fun last night."  
  
This brought blushes from everyone including Vegeta who was the first to suppress it and responded "What ever Kakarott, I'm hungry lets eat."  
  
Chi taking this as her sign walked into the kitchen to start cooking. All three sat at the counter watching her cook and practically drooling from hunger. Once the food was done everyone dug in and it was finish in seconds.  
  
Seeing that school was to start in an hour Chi spoke up "Well I feel better now, we better get ready for school. You boys can had back your place to get ready we will get ready here."  
  
Nodding in agreement Goku and Vegeta left. Though in away it was a little odd because usually Bulma just got ready at the guys' apartment for she practically lived there and the same went for Goku. Both guys however figured the girls had something to talk about.  
  
Once the guys left Chi walked into the bathroom and started to draw a warm bath with bubbles. She figured Bulma and she could use a warm bath after yesterday's events. Besides well one was in the bath the other could sit in the large chair near by so they could talk about what happened yesterday as well as last night.  
  
Bulma allowed Chi to take a bath first, letting her sink into the warm hot bubbly water Bulma came into the bathroom and at down in the chair. For a time the just stared into each others eyes. Finally Chi spoke up "Bulma what are we to do know, I know you and the prince have bonded like me and Goku."  
  
Thought this question did not surprise Bulma it was still a shock. Looking down at her feet "I do not know Chi; I would not take back what I have done for anything. But ..,"  
  
"I understand we have really found ourselves in a bind this time. Except now it is not just our lives at stake."  
  
"They are going to be so mad I fear more what they will do to others then to us. For there is nothing more they can do to us that has not been done before."  
  
"Very true, they will most likely take out there revenge on the Goku and Vegeta then on everyone else in this school and on this planet until they calm down." Said Chi quietly.  
  
"Yes that is what they will do." Respond Bulma defeated.  
  
With an unsure smile Chi looked up into Bulma's eyes "Well then lets enjoy this well we have it. We will come to whatever is to pass soon enough."  
  
"Agreed" said Bulma as Chi got out of the tub.  
  
Once she had on a towel Bulma turned back to her and took Chi in a deep hug. "What would I do with out."  
  
Chi hugged back equally as tight and responded in a sarcastic voice "Go hungry."  
  
This made Bulma laugh and smile for the first time in days. "Well I better take my bath I'm sure the guys will be over here soon wanting to get to class before we are too late."  
  
The guys came back just as Bulma was finishing getting ready for class. On the way there both Vegeta and Goku held the girls hands tightly. For they knew it would be hard day for them having their secret come out to the school. Even as they walked down the halls no one could help but to stare at them.  
  
In class everyone stared at the four with mix emotions. Though what everyone felt most of all was fear. Frieza and his brother would be back and by the looks of the two couples hell was about to break loss. As the bell rang everyone came out of their trance and looked to the front of the classroom where the teacher was coming out of the same trance.  
  
Not really knowing what to do the teacher conducted class as normal all the other teachers throughout the day fallowed suit. For there really was nothing they could think of to say or do it was too much to really address. They just all prayed it would work out in the end for the better.  
  
That night after dinner everyone went into the girls' living room and sat down. It was time to talk about what was going to be done. The girls' already had talked some about there present situation as had the guys. Both groups however knew they had to talk to each other as well. For only together could they make a choice that would be accepted by all of them.  
  
Bulma decided she should be the first to speak. At the time she was very relaxed snuggled in Vegeta's strong embrace. "Well guys what are we going to do?"  
  
For a few moments everyone sat there and said nothing. Then Vegeta spoke up "I think we should train together we can beat them."  
  
It took a few moments for everyone to respond but at last the vote went around the group starting with Chi-Chi "I agree, for I will not go back to them which is they only way to keep peace other then fighting."  
  
The Goku spoke "I agree as well beside I would never let." Looking at Chi "You go back to where you came from." He finished with a tight hug.  
  
Everyone then turned their attention to Bulma who took in a slow breath and responded "I see it as the only solution." Then in a low voice barely heard by the group she added. "Let's make them pay."  
  
For the next month the four trained diligently in the GR rooms. With their plan in mind for they had 3 more months to train until school was out and Frieza and Cooler returned. This plan however was altered greatly by an event that occurred in the first half of there second month of training.  
  
@scare revelations@  
  
Chi awoke early one morning feeling very sick so she quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. At first she just thought it might a cold bug but then she realized that Icejins really do not get sick. That left only one thing and what it was, was not going to go well for their plans.  
  
Quickly she got up off the bathroom floor as she got dressed she woke up Goku "Goku I'm going to talk to Bulma. I will see you in class today ok love you bye."  
  
Goku was barely awake but he mumbled "love you to Chi."  
  
Once she got to the door at Vegeta and Goku's room she took a deep breath and went in. Knowing Bulma she knew that she would still be in bed. Normal she would never think of disturbing her but this was important so exceptions could be made.  
  
Walking into Vegeta and Goku's bedroom she quietly waked over to Bulma's sleeping form next to Vegeta. Once there she felt a wave of guilt run over her. Bulma looked so peaceful and happy in Vegeta's and what she was about to tell her would shake her up a lot. Shaking her awake gently Chi told the waking Bulma "I need to talk to you now it is very important."  
  
Reluctantly Bulma got out of bed in but not before telling Vegeta where she was going or else his tail would never release her. Once said he mumbled something incoherent unwrapped his tail and went back to sleep. Stepping out in the living room she saw Chi sitting on the couch.  
  
Sitting down next to her she looked into her eyes. Instantly she knew something was wrong. Talking a deep breath she asked a question which she knew she would regret later. "Chi what is wrong?"  
  
Chi-Chi as well took a deep breath and responded slowly "Bulma I'm pregnant." At this she began to cry and looked into Bulma's eyes for comfort. In them she saw fear and concern but it was the fear that surprised Chi Bulma was rarely afraid and unless there fathers where near by. Stuttering she asked "Bulma what is wrong."  
  
As tears came to Bulma's eyes she looked at Chi and trembled in response. "Chi they know you have to know that they know. They watch our energy force at all times they will be able to tell you have an extra ki. There is no way you can suppress it like our own rising kis.'"  
  
Seconds later the words Bulma spoke registered in Chi-Chi's mind all she cold say was "God help us."  
  
Hugging Chi, Bulma responded "I will do everything I can there is no way our fathers are getting a hold of that child no mater what. For even if they do let it live it would have a life beyond hell. I will not put any child through the life we have had."  
  
"But Bulma what can we do. They will be here in less then two weeks we cannot defeat them yet."  
  
"I will think of something Chi due not worry I will not let you go with them no matter what alright."  
  
Chi nodded in response and then quietly asked Bulma "Should we tell the guys."  
  
Slowly Bulma whispered "You tell Kakarott I will tell Vegeta."  
  
Getting up both girls hugged each other and then went to tell the boys. As Bulma waked into the bedroom she saw that Vegeta was sitting up and looking at her with obvious concern. For he could easily see her tear stains in the early light of the morning thanks to his saiyan sight. Hoarsely he asked "what is wrong."  
  
Sitting down on the edge of the bed she looked into Vegeta eyes and answered his question. "Chi-Chi is pregnant our fathers will find out really soon if they have not already. For they watch our ki at all times that is why we keep ours low all the time. There is however no way to mask another ki they will know and they will come. I will not let them hurt that child" Bulma started to cry and took a deep breath and continued "I will never let that child live the life I have nor will I let it die."  
  
Bulma allowed for Vegeta to absorb the information before taking another deep breath and continuing. "There is only one way that child will be safe I most return to them. If I promise to give them an heir the will let Chi- Chi go. For they know without her I'm weak."  
  
Vegeta was shocked by this and enraged as well he would not let her return to that life he could not. Instead voice he responded "I will not let you return to them we will fight besides what will he really do he cannot take us all on."  
  
Looking at Vegeta desperately Bulma replied in a loud voice "You still do not get it Vegeta Frieza knows we can beat him he will use another way to get one of us back. Though I believe he will want that child more for one with Icejin and Saiyan blood will be an asset beyond belief. Also Vegeta you lack the knowledge of how Icejin anatomy works they can destroy that child without laying a hand on her through the link the hold over us."  
  
Taking another breath she continued "For you see Vegeta not only are we our fathers' children we are also in many ways there mates not willingly granted. This gives them double entrance into our minds. Though most the time we can block it out but this unguarded mind in Chi and not be blocked and is linked to her both Frieza and Cooler can kill it with a thought. That is why I feel they want it for they are coming here for they would have killed it already if they did not want it. I have not told Chi yet for she could not hand this news right now. Also she will come to this realization soon enough."  
  
By this point Bulma was total broken and was crying and mumbling "I hate my life."  
  
Taking her into his arms Vegeta whispered in her ear in as convincing a voice as possible "I will never let you go onna."  
  
Bulma snuggled deep into his embrace and for the time for got about her worries. Though she knew she would have to face them soon enough. Once calm she turned to Vegeta's eyes and there she saw again how much he loved her and was angered and worried about this recent news.  
  
Quietly she asked "Vegeta we should go and see Goku and Chi."  
  
Nodding in agreement both got up and dressed then went to the other apartment. Inside they found Chi and Goku waiting for them both looked however as though their worst nightmare had come true which in many ways it had.  
  
Sitting down next to Chi who was being held tight by Goku Bulma spoke softly to Chi who looked scared as to her future. "Chi due not worry, nothing bad will happen to you or your child. I have found a solution which will keep you safe."  
  
Shocked by this news Chi just hugged Bulma knowing that everything would be alright at least in away. Whispering in her ear Chi said "Thank you."  
  
Not wanting to think about it anymore Bulma said the one thing she could "let's go to class and enjoy these days well we can."  
  
The hint on of sadness did not go unnoticed by any they all looked at her with concern. Though Vegeta was the only one privy as to why those words where so ironic as well as sad.  
  
@Later that night@  
  
The school day had gone as usual and Bulma as happy for that she knew it would be one of her last happy days in along time. Before getting ready for bed Bulma decided to take a bath so that she could be alone for a time. Vegeta found this slightly out of order for she rarely took baths at night. Even more concerning was the fact that she looked ready to die. He knew something was up.  
  
Once inside the bathroom Bulma quickly got out of her punk/gothic clothing and crawled into the warm bath letting her muscles relax before doing something she never thought she would do until the day she died.  
  
Letting down her mental block to the two brothers she prepared to embark on a path she hoped would save Chi and her baby. Both of the brothers where shocked by this for thought they tired at almost every time to get into the girls minds it was impossible.  
  
Calmly Bulma began 'I want to talk to the two of you. I know you are aware of Frost's condition.'  
  
In unison the responded 'Yes we are.'  
  
Turning her attention to her own father who she knew controlled his brother and would be the ultimate deciding factor she continued 'What then are your intentions to this child.'  
  
Frieza responded sarcastically 'you should know what they are my dear.'  
  
'I have a good idea I only want you to reconfirm it. For I have the feeling you want that child for yourselves.'  
  
'That is right he would be a great experiment as well as an excellent student maybe even eventual hair. Though I was hoping for the hair would be of my own blood in a closer way then this.'  
  
Laughing sadly in her mind as tears formed in her eyes Bulma responded 'What if I gave you and heir to the thrown father.'  
  
Knowing what his daughter was trying to due Frieza decided to play with her a bit before accepting her offer. For he really did want the hair to be more of his own blood then is brothers. Granted he would not agree but Frieza would convince him in the end.  
  
'My girl what makes you think I would accept your offer. I know your resentments; here I have a child ready for the taking.'  
  
Desperately Bulma begged 'I will not resist I will do anything you ask just do not touch the child.'  
  
'It is a tempting offer but I still do not trust you.'  
  
'How can I prove my willingness to you?'  
  
Frieza really like this offer there where many things he would like her to do to prove her worth. He did however have to choose the best one then he would accept her offer. As the perfect idea came to his mind he smiled wickedly. 'I know my dear; you will let both me and my brother have sex with you mentally.'  
  
Bulma would have been shocked by this test had it been anyone but her father. From him however she expected no less. Crying now in large quite sobs he agreed. 'Fine give me a few minutes and you my then do as you wish.'  
  
Knowing that Vegeta would most likely hear her she turned to the radio and put on the classics which Vegeta knew helped her relax. She just hoped he would suspect nothing for he would be mad and hurt. Bulma however saw no the choice.  
  
That night she felt they violation and the hurt it had taken her many years to forget. The brothers where relentless and took there time enjoying her. At last however they finished in the end she had been in the bath for an 1hr which was longer then normal. Vegeta would be concerned but she would just tell him she had fallen asleep.  
  
Once in bed Bulma cried again. Vegeta knew something was wrong but there was little he could do so he just pulled her tight and placed a soft kiss on her next. "You are safe for to night little one. Sleep you need it."  
  
In truth Bulma felt safe in his arms but what had happened made her feel like she was being unfaithful to him. In away she was but it was really not her choice. She just prayed he would understand. Eventually however she fell asleep due to tiredness. For it was very hard talking and do what she had done mentally. Not to mention blocking the two out again for she could not let them know of Vegeta. He would only be used against her.  
  
The most disturbing thing however was the fact that she had found out they would be there sooner then thought. With in a week if not less, praying Bulma hoped it was a week. Though she knew it would most defiantly not be so. Tomorrow would be her last day before returning to hell.  
  
What was harder was knowing she could not tell anyone. Not even Vegeta for all would try to stop her but it was the only way. She just hoped Vegeta would not interfere when they came. For then they would know her secret as well.  
  
It was unlikely however since the two said they would come in the middle of school day again just to have secretly around for Bulma to keep her promise. Not to mention loving the show of fear given by all.  
  
At this time Bulma had even blocked Vegeta out of her mind. Though he could still feel her emotions and he knew without a doubt something was wrong very wrong. When Bulma had thought him asleep she whispered one last thought to herself before going to bed "My god save my soul for I can not let them down even if it means my own loss. For everyone else has more to loss then me."  
  
This last thought did not go unnoticed by Vegeta who did not understand it but had the feeling he would very soon.  
  
  
  
I would like to say thanks to all of my reviewers. I hope you really like this newest chapter. Also I have out a new fan fic that is a dbz/sailormoon crossover if you want to check it out the name is Enemies.  
  
It is a AU BV. What happens is Michiru dies and Bulma is her sister and she must take her place. Vegeta who is staying that CC due to a treaty with his planet decides to go along. Now there is a larger plot and a lot of secrets but I do not want to give it always so yeah.  
  
Again THANK YOU to all of my reviewers.  
  
Oh last note for all of you lemon lovers. I want to suggest Anne Rice's books Sleeping Beauty trilogy. They are very good.  
  
One other important not I will put out the next chapter in about a week and a half or when I get 10 reviews. 


	9. nightmare begins

@the nightmare begins again@  
  
The day of their fathers' arrival came all too soon for Bulma. When she awoke the second morning after her conversation with them she knew they would be there that day. Though she was scared she tried to hide all signs of such, least some one think something was up.  
  
It was again lunch when the feared duo arrived. This time they did not bother asking where the girls where they already knew. As Frieza and Cooler barged into the cafeteria the four stood up to face them.  
  
Bulma knowing that they would use anyone against her if they could make a statement, to all the others in the cafeteria as well as the two fathers she said. "Your fight is with us you will let all the others here go."  
  
Knowing what is daughter was up to Frieza complied for as much as it would have been good sport to kill the others. It would not go well for him if he did not let them go. So offhandedly he replied "Agreed."  
  
Once the cafeteria was empty Frieza decided to speak again. "I see that those saiyan friends of yours have guts to stay on your side. Few people I know of would stand against me with such unfair odds. But as much as I would like to stay and chat, I rather just like to get what I have come for."  
  
At this Chi-Chi turned pale figuring it was her they where after. Goku at once shoved Chi behind him he would not let her go with out a fight. Both where also still recovering from the shock of Frieza being her so soon, they had not expected him for at least another week.  
  
Seeing Goku stand defensively in front of Chi ready to fight at a moments notice Bulma decided it was time. If a fight started they would lose and there would be no more deals made for any ones life. Taking a deep breath and walking away from the group towards her father and Cooler she stated "And you shell have it. So long as you keep your end of the deal."  
  
Everyone was shocked by this they knew of no deal being made. Frieza saw this and sneered "I see you have not told anyone of our little deal my dear."  
  
To this Bulma replied sharply "I would have it not sickened me so to think about it."  
  
Frieza smiled at this and stated calmly "Well you did not seem that sickened 2 nights again when you contacted us. In fact if I remember right you where writhing with joy beneath me and my brother."  
  
This statement drew gasps from the 3 not privy to this knowledge. Vegeta at last understood why he had taken a bath that night and had sad the things she did. He was angered, hurt and confused by this new knowledge. He felt betrayal towards Bulma and looked at her with anger.  
  
Bulma seeing this almost began to cry but knew her father would love to see it so she kept her mouth shut. She had wanted to tell Vegeta so bad but the risk was too great. Letting down her mental wall to him she whispered in his mind 'I'm sorry I hope one day you can forgive me. I could not let Chi lose her baby to them. I have given myself in its place. It is I who will now mother the child of the Icejin Empire. I love you with all my heart.'  
  
Vegeta wanted to respond with a list of curses and questions but she closed her mind again and returned her sad eyes to the feared brothers.  
  
This little exchange did not go unnoticed by Frieza. He could not resist his own comment "I see my own little girl has been messing with the saiyans as well. Even bonded to one, this is just too much." Stated Frieza with a laugh before continuing. "You are willing to give away your on happiness for that of an unborn child. I knew you where always to good for your own good."  
  
Not wishing for him to say anymore Bulma interrupted him. "It does not mater I will go with you. No let this be done."  
  
Frieza did wish to antagonize the situation further but decided against it. Looking to his brother who was still looking at his own daughter in contempt. He replied "Well then let us be off there is much to be done. Say good-bye to your little friends though why they would still be your friends after the secrets you have kept from them is beyond me."  
  
Turning to the gang Bulma hung her head in shame she was to mortified to talk, so instead let on last thought pass into all their minds. 'I love you all, Chi keep that child safe and give it a good home. Goku never leave her side. Lastly Vegeta for give me and move on I will always be grateful to you. Maybe one day you can save me from this hell.' Letting on tear slid down her cheek she returned her attention yet again to the brothers.  
  
Walking to them she took a deep breath, she did not regret what she had done for it was the only way. Still it did not help to lesson the loss that she felt. Once she reached them her father grabbed her arm painful enough to form a bruise.  
  
Vegeta growled at this but knew there was nothing he could do. He did swear to himself however that he would save her. If it was the last thing he did. Forgiving her would be hard but he loved her regardless and he would not let her stay in that monster's grasp forever.  
  
Again Frieza noticed this little act of frustration from the prince and could not help but to provoke him a little. Turning his attention to Vegeta he sad cruelly. "Do not worry little princeling. I will make her pay for what she has done." Once said Frieza took Bulma's head into his hand and kissed her painfully well running on of his sharp nails down her cheek and drawing blood. Knowing the prince would freak out at this Frieza phased out along with Cooler. Before any unneeded fighting started.  
  
This action shocked the group who had been horrified by his actions and where ready to fight then and there. They did not however get the chance since they did not expect them to phase out. Fallowing them would be pointless since they had no clue as into where they could be and most likely there where already in space.  
  
@aftermath@  
  
Once they where gone Vegeta fell to the ground and slammed his fists hard into the tail floor send the tiles all around the cafeteria flying in shards. Chi fell over crying as Goku held her in his arms. Goku just looked around in disbelief of what had happened.  
  
It took well over 10min for everyone to calm down and total register what had just happened. Everything was almost beyond belief.  
  
Removing Chi from himself Goku walked over to Vegeta and sat down next to him. Once there he said softly to Vegeta in a reassuring voice. "We will get her back."  
  
Vegeta's only response to this was "How could she do this to herself and me without telling me. Does she know what she has done?"  
  
Looking at Vegeta Goku respond "She knows what she has done. She saw it as the only way out. You most forgive her Vegeta she will need you know more then ever."  
  
This intelligent words coming from Goku shocked Vegeta but he knew they where true. Bulma had gone back to hell and most likely would need all the help he could give to stay alive. Frieza would not killer her but he might just drive her to killer herself.  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned his gaze to Goku "I should have done something but that is in the past now we just save her. She cannot live that life again."  
  
Nodding in agreement Goku returned his attention back to Chi. Who looked hurt, scared and upset?  
  
Eventually everyone got up and left the cafeteria and returned to their apartments. Once Vegeta entered him he felt the loss of Bulma gain. He had become so used to having her around now she was gone. Not to mention she had left everything where it was.  
  
This shook him so greatly that he went into there bedroom and just sat and cried. He had not cried since he was very little. Now however he could not hold back the tears the emotion pain he felt was too great. Never before had he felt such loss and anguish. His pride would not help him now. All he knew is he wanted her back safe with him not in the arms of her sick and twisted father and uncle.  
  
Whispering to himself he made a promise he would not break. "I will get you back woman not matter what."  
  
Opening the link in his mind to Bulma he felt a wave of fear, sadness, and depression wash over him so bad that he almost threw-up. He knew now that she was in hell and that he needed to get her out as soon as possible.  
  
Speaking to her through there bond in a calm reassuring voice he said. 'Woman I'm sorry are you ok.'  
  
Bulma to say the least was shocked; she had been so sure Vegeta would hate her. It was half the reason why she was so depressed. Sitting in the cold room on Frieza's largest ship, the one that had been hers for over half her life, its decoration was simple. There was a large bed covered in blood red sheets. A burrow and a window to outer space other wise it was baron. Hearing Vegeta's voice however made her feel better.  
  
Vegeta was a little scared for it was taking her a long time to respond. He though with a twinge in his heart that maybe she hated him for his moment of desertion. This though was soon put to rest as Bulma spoke.  
  
In a quite pain filled voice she at last responded. 'You do not need to apologies Vegeta, thank you anyway. As for my condition well' in a sarcastic voice 'I'm not dead yet.'  
  
This brought a smirk to Vegeta's face but he really did want to know what had been done to her since she had left. So in a commanding voice he stated 'woman tell me the truth what has happened.'  
  
Frowning Bulma responded 'well I guess you need to know the whole of this exchange. Now what I'm going to tell you might upset you and make you made. Just hear me out however.'  
  
'Hump' said Vegeta in his mind.  
  
Taking a breath Bulma began 'ok that night I took the bath I opened my mind link to my father and uncle. I saw it as the only why to save Chi's baby. They where closer then we thought for one but that does not matter anyway I found out their intentions to the child. They where as bad as I suspected they where going to keep the child and kill Chi after it was born me as well, since they would have an heir. After this they planed to raise the child to rule the cold empire however I know there way of raising kids first hand. There is no why I would let a child live through that especial Chi's and Goku's child they are my two best friends. There for I gave them an offer to leave you 3 alone.' Shivering a little she continued. 'I said I would mother the child of the Icejin Empire. This way the blood line would stay more pure and they would still have some saiyan blood without any human blood.'  
  
Though Vegeta was shocked he was not total surprised by this news. For really it was the only thing Bulma had had to exchange to them. He continued to remain silent waiting for her to go on.  
  
'Since I have gotten on ship the have began their plan to make me with child. Unknown to them however I have killed the child that would have formed with in me with a small ki attack, I would have used the birth control but they have taken away anything I have to make it. I cannot do this forever eventually I will kill myself by doing this; it should be able to work for about 3yrs. Before I will actually have to give them a child; hopefully they will be destroyed before that time.'  
  
This news greatly upset the saiyan prince he knew the woman was hurting herself both emotionally and physical by doing this. He had to stop this before she hurt herself beyond repair. 'Woman we are coming to get you right now.'  
  
At this Bulma gasped, oh how she wanted them to come but not yet. 'Vegeta you are not strong enough yet. You would die then the universe would go in to chaos. No Vegeta you most wait and train. I will send you a signal when I know you are strong enough to beat them.' After a couple of seconds later she added. 'Vegeta I must go for they are trying to enter my mind. I can not talk to you and keep them out. This might be the last time I talk to until you come. Wait however for my signal promise.'  
  
'No woman I will get you now.'  
  
'Vegeta you cannot win now and I will stay in this hell forever. Promise.'  
  
'NO'  
  
As Frieza and Cooler entered her room and got ready to rape her yet again Bulma pleaded on last time with Vegeta. 'Promise Vegeta please..Ahhh.'  
  
'Woman are you ok.'  
  
'They are here Vegeta I can not keep them out much longer. Just promise please..Ahhh.' Screamed Bulma in her mind as her father bit down on her breast having torn off her top previous.  
  
Vegeta was shaking by this he could not think of what to do in the end however he responded. 'I promise.'  
  
Bulma smiled at this in her mind and said her last words to Vegeta. 'Thank you, I love you.' She then screamed out in great pain in her mind before closing it off.  
  
The last thought Vegeta was able to get through before he was cut of was 'I love you Bulma.'  
  
There was then nothing but a void. He now felt total cut off, knowing she could not even talk to him in his mind for fear of being caught. As much as he wanted to go and get her now he knew it was not the time. His only hope was that she would tell him to come soon. It was impossible for him to bare the knowledge that she was going through this much pain and he could not help her.  
  
Here is a new chapter people I hope you like it. I did not get as many reviews as I wanted but I decided to put this out early anyway because I might not have time this weekend. Due to the need to find a job. Well I hope you enjoyed as always REVIEW later.  
  
Thanks to all my Reviewers. 


	10. 3 years of hell

*3 years of HELL*  
  
"I must get out of here I'm going to die. My body can take no more. I hate myself for what I have done. I just want my life to end. The pain is so great. Not just in my body but in my sole. Where is the strength I once had? OH, God help me." Cried Bulma as she sat in her small bedroom on her father's ship, it had been 3 yrs of hell. She could take no more, but she still knew they (Vegeta, Goku, and Chi) could not take on her father and her uncle.  
  
She looked around the room disparagingly it had been her home for over 2 yrs now. After the first year they had stopped giving her any leeway at all. Now she was nothing more then a concubine to them. Bulma was no longer the Princess Icicle to them at all. They hated her guts for lying to them. However, there was no way for them to get to the child they wanted now. No matter how strong the Ice-jins maybe she knew they would never take Vegetasei out right for they would not win.  
  
But, that was to change. As the door to the cold and dark room slowly slid open none other then her father Frieza walked into the room. Staring at her curled on a ball on the floor he laughed coldly. Even he knew she could not make it much longer. Her body was as week as a humans. She could only hope her brain was still intact despite the boughs of insanity. During them she had wanted to call out to Vegeta to help her. But her father's and Uncle's hold on her was stronger then ever before. They would know and they might use it against her or them.  
  
As long as they did not know that Vegeta might care for her, for she was no longer sure anymore. What she had done in the past year would kill anyone's sole. The torture the mental games they where taking their toll and soon they would win. Finally deciding to listen to Frieza before he kicked her which, would surly brake something she looked up coldly into his eyes.  
  
Wetting her lips she said as coldly as she could. "What do you want?"  
  
Frieza snickered "What I have always wanted, though that is not why I'm here right now. For you see I have decided that I want that child of your cousin's. You are too weak to bare me an heir now. The saiyans might be hard to bet but then again what makes you so sure they will fight to keep her child for what is one little child to them. Especially one that is not all saiyan you know they are very big on their blood line and all. Well, I most go my brother might be here to visit you later. He seems to believe you are better then any of his concubines. In actuality if I get that little nephew of yours I will most likely send you down there. For I know you have been going quite insane so your brain is of no use. As for your ki it is weaker then a human's."  
  
With this Frieza left and Bulma broke down yet again only this time worse then before. She did not know what to do. Her mind was ruined she could not think clearly at all. She still had her scientific knowledge but she could not think of anything. Her thoughts always became a jumble of things making little sense. Like right now she was wasting time thinking on thoughts not what to do. In the end what did it matter no one cared for her anymore. Vegeta must hate her for what she had done. Not to mention if she contacted him he would see just how screwed up she had become and most likely leave her. No it was better to have her last thoughts of him being that he cared. Bulma was rather certain that he hated her now.  
  
Bulma now began to talk out loud to herself, her voice was the only one she heard in the past 2 years besides her father's and uncle's. "No more mental game I think I will die. The pain will end they will be sorry. Well most likely not. No matter how insane I am however I will never be a concubine. I hate them more then I hate myself even if it is not their choice. They should just die. That is what I will do. Ever since I killed that poor servant girl I have wanted to die. There where only more after her. Poor people they send them in her after I have not eaten in weeks. I go crazy and kill them when they enter. I have tried to stop but cannot. So hungry have not eaten for ever. I will wait till my last meal to die. Till then I will get ready. Yes, I must die in a great way. To bad can not ki blast myself oh well." Looking insanely around the room. "There most be glass some where something sharp. I will pierce my skin and let the blood leave me. My ever so tainted blood. Father will be sad then right he will see his mistake. Yes, I will die. As soon as my food comes."  
  
These where the thoughts of Bulma now, every now and then she would have a clear thought or to. But, mostly now she knew she suffered for insanity. Her once strong mind could not take it. When she had gone into this plan she had never thought that her father would be so cruel. Sure he had raped her before and beat her as well. Never however did he play mind games. Oh, how the mind games had killed her. She could not even remember them anymore or why they had hurt her. All she knew is that they had killed her along with the lack off food. After the first year the hell had began and it still had not ended.  
  
After her last meal she would kill herself. She wanted to die before that but it would make her happy to die full. Bulma had not eaten well in over 2 years when food did come it was rare and she cherished it. Well it would be done soon.  
  
*On Vegetasei*  
  
Vegeta could not stop think about Bulma. It had been three years now where was she. Why had she not asked them to come and help her? He knew something bad was up, she need help. Even though he could not talk to her through the mental part of the bond he could still feel her. It seemed that everyday she became weaker and more depressed. Something had to be wrong and he did not know what to do. He could not fight Frieza or could he but he could not leave her there not matter what. Why had he ever let her go?  
  
Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta had all made through graduation. For most everyone it was a happy day but not for this group of three. Bulma should have been with them but she was not. After gradation Chi-Chi had moved to Vegetasei original there was some conflict but Vegeta got it cleared with his father. In exchange for staying on Vegetasei Chi had to give information to the King about the Cold Empire Chi-Chi did not have a problem with this so a deal was made.  
  
Both her and Goku where also allowed to live in the castle because Goku was still Vegeta's personal guard and best friend. However, after their baby was born Vegeta would have rather that they leave. He hated the child not because of who he was but because of what his birth had done to him. When ever he saw him all he could remember was the sacrifice Bulma made for its life.  
  
All of this went through Vegeta's head as the walked down the hall to the thrown room an important meeting had been called. Normal he would try to duck out of them to train to bet Frieza but in this case he had to go. The old man himself had come all the way down to his room to tell him to be there on time. Walking through the doors he noticed that the room was filled with every important person on Vegetasei.  
  
"Well now that my brat has arrived lets begin this meeting." Announced King Vegeta. "Frieza has contacted us with a proposal. In exchange for Kakarott's child he will leave the Vegetasei Empire in peace. If not he says he will lunch a full scale war upon our people."  
  
Vegeta's and Kakarott's mouths hit the floor at this announcement. Little had been heard from the Cold Empire in the past 4 yrs. Something was up and they know it for it was rare for Frieza to give deals. When he did he almost always went back on them.  
  
Clearing his throat to speak again King Vegeta gave the rest of his announcement. "There for I have decided that we will give the child to him. For we are still unsure if we can bet the Cold Empire."  
  
"LIKE HELL WE WILL OLD MAN." Screamed Vegeta "we need to stand up to him. He has gone back on every deal with us thus far."  
  
K. Vegeta just glared death at his son. "Vegeta until you are king, I get to make the choices unless you think you can beat me."  
  
This just made Vegeta smirk "I can beat you any day I like old man."  
  
"Not bloody likely I know your power leave is far below mine."  
  
Laughing Vegeta responded. "My power has been great then yours since I left earth do you care to have me prove it."  
  
"So you declare your challenge here and now."  
  
"yes"  
  
"I accept granted this comes at a bad time but need to be put in your place."  
  
Both Vegeta's began to power up at this. As the crowd stood in aw, in a few short moments they where ready.  
  
"Bring it on old man."  
  
This prompted king Vegeta to attack and with in moments he was defeated P. Vegeta had not even moved from his spot. As his father lay in front of him bleeding Vegeta just shoot a ki blast at him with in moments there was nothing left of King Vegeta.  
  
"People of Vegetasei you have seen me beat my father. There for I Prince Vegeta will ascend to thrown, after we have taken down Frieza. We will be ready to attack when he comes. I myself will take on Frieza and Kakarott my guard will take on Cooler. If you have any questions look at your scooters. All information will be sent to them with in the next day. Frieza and his brother will be here in less then a week. Move out." Announced P. Vegeta.  
  
Quickly every one left the room still in shock over Vegeta beating his father and I even more in shock over having to go to war. They knew however it was the king's choice to make and many actually agreed with it. For it was not right for a saiyan to give into demands of a tyrant.  
  
Kakarott turned to Vegeta in the now empty room. "Vegeta are you sure we can win?"  
  
Vegeta just gave him a death glare. "NO, but I will not surrender to him."  
  
Looking sadly at Vegeta "You want to get her don't you?"  
  
Knowing he could not lie to his best friend and guard he responded sadly. "Yes, I have not heard from her since that faithful day." Then slamming his fist down on the conference table. "I should never have let her goo."  
  
Goku just turned to him. "We will get her back do not worry."  
  
Hatefully Vegeta muttered under his breath. "We better this was all for your brat."  
  
Though he was hurt by this Goku decided to ignore it and go and tell Chi what was to come. He knew Vegeta was hateful towards Gohan because he had caused the loss of the one person Vegeta truly cared about. Still he loved his son and he felt forever indeated to Bulma for saving his life.  
  
Just as Goku excited the conference room. "Sir, there is an incoming massage from Frieza should a put it on screen."  
  
Vegeta just nodded to this. With in seconds Frieza's face appeared in front of him on the small vid screen behind the conference table.  
  
Frieza just smirked and began. "Well Well Well if it is not prince Vegeta, I have not seen you in ages. But as much as I would like to continue our reunion I really need to see the king."  
  
This gave Vegeta a chance to smirk before responding coldly. "You are looking at the king."  
  
Smiling wickedly at his Frieza responded in his usual tone. "Oh I see you have finally gotten ried of the dumb father of yours. Anyway I'm sure you know of my proposal."  
  
Smirking Vegeta responded confidently. "Yes, I am aware of your little proposal. The child will not be handed over to you."  
  
"I was not aware you cared about a small child's welfare."  
  
"That is not why we will not hand him over, you see lord Frieza you have a knack of going back on your deals. So I have decided I would rather fight and lose or win, verses being stabbed in the back."  
  
Clapping Frieza responded. "Very well then Vegeta I await you and your army when I arrive. Oh one last thing I thought I would tell you the state of that poor daughter of mine for her cousin's benefit. I figure it could be my last gift to the poor girl."  
  
For a second Vegeta was sure his mask of coldness had faltered at hearing about Bulma but he just nodded for Frieza to continue.  
  
"Tell her that her once proud cousin is nothing more then a stick waiting to die. She has gone back on her deal I plan to turn her over to the hall of concubines. Her mind has been destroyed and she has been quite insane for some time now. Well that is all Ta Ta prince oh I mean King Vegeta."  
  
With that the screen went off and Vegeta fell to his knees. He was sure the woman would not be doing well but to hear this was too much. She was insane what had caused this? And now they where turning his woman into a concubine he would not have it. They where going to war and they where going to win. He had three days to prepare and he planned to train to the bone to be ready.  
  
Screaming in anger he headed for the training rooms. "Kakarottttttttttttttttt"  
  
Immediately Goku showed up in the training rooms. He know instantly something was wrong but there was little he could do other then be Vegeta's punching bag to release his anger. His only hope was that he would not kill him. 


	11. the coming

*Day of Truth*  
  
Vegeta trained feverously for Frieza's arrival, he would beat the blood lizard it if was the last thing he did. He knew he only had a few days but it did not matter, what the lizard had said about Bulma drove Vegeta to the point of insanity. It was hard for him to even imagine what Bulma must have been through. For he know she was strong and for her to be driven to insanity meant that she must have gone through hell.  
  
Kakarott could barely stand after his sparing sessions with Vegeta but he could not be mad at Vegeta. He was there when Frieza had said those things and he know how much it had effect Vegeta. Though he found it funny that Frieza did not make it a point to tell them to Vegeta directly rather as a message to Chi-Chi, had the lizard forgotten that his daughter loved Vegeta. Well there was no way to know. Goku had also decided not to relay the message to Chi-Chi until the report had been confirmed for it would upset her greatly and she might do something rash. When right now she need to protect Gohan no matter what because Bulma had given her life for his so he was top priority.  
  
As Vegeta and Kakarott trained Bulma just became more insane. She had lost all concept of time. The only thing she was waiting for was the day the food would come. Then she would eat and kill herself. In her mind she had it all planned out. It was only a matter of time and her pain would be gone both the physical and mental.  
  
A tear came to her eye as she remembered when she had found the mirror that she broke to get the glass. It had been the first time she had seen herself in over 2 yrs. Granted she knew she looked bad but when she saw her self in the mirror she could not stand the sight of being a live.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"A at last I have found the mirror to end my pain. Though it is a bit dirty oh well it will kill either way." Rubbing the dirt of with her hand she got the first look at herself. "AHHHHHHH"  
  
Touching her face lightly Bulma mumbled. "What have I become, there is nothing there." In a way she was right her skin was paper thin and bruises where all over. Her eyes had no color at all. Her hair was a mess and went all the way down her back. Also bits of dust and dirt where all over her hair and skin.  
  
Thinking about it for a second it did make sense. They never let her bath or change or eat. The brothers wanted her to give in which she never did so they had stopped given her every thing but them selves. Looking closely she also saw the blood on her clothing and in her hair from the biting, the beatings, and the rape.  
  
Not wanting to look anymore she lifted the mirror as high up as she could and smashed it given her small glasses pieces. Taking one she shoved it in to her skin on her arm to hide it. For people still came in to check if she would kill herself, that was way the mirror had been hard to find. But, they had forgotten a small one under the bed.  
  
*End*  
  
Bulma flinched slightly at the memory the skin had healed where the glass was. It could be felt but not noticed. Now she just had to wait for the food then there would be nothing.  
  
Looking to the door in anticipation it opened her food was there. Quickly she grabbed it from the slave that brought it in. They left the second she had it, no one wanted to stay near the insane princess and she knew it. Actually it was rather sad no one cared enough to help her not even Vegeta. Oh well, pain would be over soon.  
  
(Remember this is insane Bulma she has forgotten that Vegeta will not come if she does not tell him to. And she does not know of Cooler's and Frieza's plan well she does but sh she has sort of forgotten.)  
  
Just as she finished the last of the food the door opened again. In stepped Frieza "Well my girl I think we should get you ready for the hall of concubines No."  
  
Bulma just stared at her father with an expression between void and contempt but said nothing.  
  
Picking her up violently by the arm Frieza led her out of the room and down the hall. When he got to one door he opened it and yelled "ok get this piece of shit cleaned up."  
  
With in seconds Bulma was dragged by someone else into a bathroom and stripped and washed clean of everything. Her hair was then brushed and put in a long braid down her back. Then she was given a loose light blue dress. In the back of her mind Bulma knew why she was here. But, all thoughts got harder to think and nothing made sense. The ship she once knew so well was like a mystery to her. Anything that was not of importance to her was forgotten including why she was here.  
  
The only thought that stuck out in her mind was death and when she would kill herself. She smiled a little thinking of the glass in her arm it was still there never found. Soon it would lead her to freedom; as soon as she was a lone gain all would be done. In heaven or hell where ever she went after this she hoped to regain her mind. It was lost for know minus the importance like death.  
  
Bulma was again sturred from her thoughts by Frieza coming into the room. Taking her by the arm again "well brat I will give you one last present. Since I know you have forgotten about me attacking the saiyans thanks to your insanity. I will gain inform you and also tell you that you shell watch me kill your cousin and her mate and that ever so bother some prince then you will go to the hall of concubins. We will be landing on the planet in a few minutes." All Bulma could do was star at Frieza it was true she had forgotten. In the back of her mind she was regretting not killing herself. For she would not feel the loss of their death if she was dead, that was wrong but she could take no pain. Now she had to watch the only people she loved die and she could not help. They where the only clear thing in her mind.  
  
With in seconds Bulma found herself on a shuttle down to the planet Vegeta which looked like Mars only more beautifully red just a hint of blood red. That only reminded her, of her own, soon to be death.  
  
Once it landed she was dragged out on to the landing platform where she saw Chi-Chi, Kakarott, and Vegeta. For a few seconds she stared but then turned away, she could not meet their gaze. They where not meant to see her pain and she refused to see their contempt that she was sure that had for her.  
  
Upon seeing her exit the space craft with Frieza and Cooler, Vegeta's heart stung with pain she looked horrible. He tried to meet her gaze to tell her that it would be ok but she turned away. This hurt him only more did she not love him did she hate that he had not come. Vegeta could not take his eyes off of her he wanted to hold her and tell her he cared that it would all be ok. It did not matter how bad she looked he loved her. Dame Frieza and Cooler.  
  
Vegeta's staring did not go on noticed by Frieza who gave a small chuckle and spoke. "I almost more got that the monkey liked my little girl."  
  
A low growl was heard from Vegeta as he turned a cold gaze to Frieza. Who only laughed and said "Oh so cute, but I came her to fight and get the brat."  
  
Coldly Goku said well having Chi right behind him. "You shell not have my child."  
  
Frieza smirked and then shoot a ki blast at Goku knocking him out. "Well one down, 2 to go. Cooler take care of your own brat."  
  
Cooler nodded and started heading for Chi but before he reached her Bulma stepped in the way. No one had bothered to watch her up until this point.  
  
In a low voice Bulma said. "You will not touch her."  
  
Cooler laughed at this "what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Before Bulma had a chance to respond Frieza was on her. Dragging her off to the side painfully, coldly he said. "You will not inter fear or I will do this until you die of blood loss." He then ripped a little of her shirt and sunk his teeth in the her breast and drank for a second before dragging them down a little and casing more blood to shed. Then he lifted his head up cleaned the blood of his lips and left the rest to soak into the dress.  
  
Tears sprang to Bulma's eyes from the pain and humiliation of it all. Over the year she had gotten use to it but she hated him still. For know he was trying to take from her, her death the last thing she had aside from her pride. It had to end now before he took those two as well. With out a thought she ran into the spaceship.  
  
At the same time something in Vegeta snapped screaming out in pain. He powered he turned SS with a flash of bright light the blinded everyone save Bulma and Goku.  
  
In a hate filled voice Vegeta turned his attention to Frieza "YOU WILL PAY." 


	12. blood

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. So here is a new one. I would like to say thank you to all of my reviewers and say that in the last chapter or this story I will be thanking all of you personal for being with me throughout the story.  
  
Also good things to note my new story Learning on FF or Secrets of the Past on MM is out and going well. Oh and one of my best friends who is also a fan fic writer has decided to take me on as pity case and edit my many grammar mistakes.  
  
Lastly I want to send a plea out there to anyone who has a web site and would be welling to post my stories on their sight do the lack of reliability on FF and MM, I will still post at these sights I would just like my fics to also be some where that does not go down like once a weak.  
  
Ok now on with the story. But remember to review as well.  
  
*******@@@@@@@@@@****************  
  
Once inside the cold metal space ship Bulma went to the small bedroom that was there. Sitting down upon the small bed she curled into a ball and began to cry. The pain was so great she no long knew what to do. She could hear a battle raging outside of the small space ship. Her only hope was that Frieza would lose, but that was unlikely. Ether way death would still be hers. For even if Frieza was killed Vegeta would never want her, she was insane and did not even look 'human.'  
  
Letting her last tear fall she whipped it off with the back of her hand. Then she turned her pale and beaten arm over. Very slowly she placed pressure on the skin bring out the small piece of glass that would be her relief. There was all ready blood falling from where the glass had come through and it brought such relief with its pain.  
  
Looking longingly at the small shred of glass she placed it on the middle of her inner arm. Then jabbing it into the skin she dragged it slowly down to her wrist. The blood flowed out in thin yet steady streams falling on the dark blue blankets below. Mixing it to what Bulma figured had to be the worse color ever seen.  
  
Slowly she placed the piece of glass in her other hand. Raising it slowly she let gravity make it go through the skin. Her arm thanks to the bleeding was already rather weak and could not do the work itself. Once the sharp end made its way through the skin she slowly dragged it down the same way she had the other.  
  
Then letting the shard of glass fall from her blood hand Bulma sat back with her legs straight in front of her and her arms laying on them covered in bring red blood. It did not take long for her to start feeling weak and sleep. Laying her head back against the high pillow Bulma closed her eyes and smiled. Death would come soon and she would at last be at peace. There would be no more pain, no more lose, just peace nothing more.  
  
Outside Vegeta was pummeling Frieza into the ground and Kakarott was doing the same to Cooler for he woke up after Vegeta screamed. Seeing the danger his own love was in he felt himself break into a thousand pieces only to be put together stronger again.  
  
Seeing Cooler walk slowly over to Chi-Chi, ready to killer her, was enough to drive him over the edge as well. Attacking Cooler with all his might he turned into a SS.  
  
The two SS battled the brothers to the last breath. When they where both knocked to the ground for the last time. Both Vegeta and Kakarott looked at each other and nodded. There mates would never be hurt again both sent a powerful ki blast at the brother of their choice. With in moments there was nothing left of the two but their ashes.  
  
Then they both descended to the ground slowly dropping out of SS. Kakarott at once ran over to Chi-Chi who was unharmed but a little shaken. Taking her into his arms he gave her a deep kiss and through the bond reassured her everything was ok. Then holding her to his chest the both just looked over to Vegeta who signaled for them to go. They wanted to be there and see if Bulma was alright. But, they also knew Vegeta wanted to be alone with her. They could only pray she was alright not just for their own happiness but for Vegeta's sanity.  
  
Looking once more to the saiyan king they tightened their hold on each other and flew back to the castle where Gohan awaited them.  
  
Approaching the space she slowly Vegeta tried to open the bond to Bulma but she was still blocking him out. Feeling out her ki he almost dropped to his knees she was so weak he could barely sense her. Running as fast as he could to the room in which she lay he felt his heart racing with worry. She could not die now not after all of this. If she did so would his reason for living. He would be lost, she was everything to him. The only one who understood him, stood up to him, and loved him.  
  
Reaching the room in which she laid he felt his heart drop as he opened the door. There on the bed was the love of his life in a pool of her own blood. Rushing over to her side he held her tightly crying she was so weak. Brushing the light blue hair out of her fast he saw that her eyes where shut and she had a peaceful expression on his face.  
  
His heart feel even further at this was she already dead but that could not be she felt her ki though it was weak. Shaking her lightly he hoped her eyes would open. For the longest time nothing happened and tears began to run down his face as he felt her slipping more and more. There was nothing that could be done. The Regeneration tanks where to far away, and there was nothing he could do, and it killed him. But if she would only hold on and fight maybe they could find away.  
  
Bulma felt someone shaking her outside body and holding her tight. At first she thought it was Frieza wanting to bring her more torture. But, then when she felt with her senses she found it was Vegeta. Slowly opening her eyes she looked into Vegeta's own dark black ones that where filled with tears for her. It made her heart break, using all of her strength she lifted her arms till they where around Vegeta holding him.  
  
Then letting her own tears fall from her fading blue eyes she whispered horsely. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I love you."  
  
Vegeta had been so shocked that she had opened her eyes he could do nothing but stare. He had not even felt her arms go around him but he did her what she said and it broke his heart in two. How could she still love him after he left her to this fate?  
  
Holding her even closer Vegeta whispered to her "do not go woman I cannot live without you."  
  
A faint smile appeared on Bulma's lips and between horse breaths she replied. "The pain is so great Vegeta. I just want it to be gone. I'm sorry."  
  
"No woman you can not go. I need you. I.love..you."  
  
Bulma's heart broke at this. For the first time in over 2 years she wanted to live. Oh how she wanted to live. But how her body was already so weak, closing her eyes she began to cry softly into Vegeta's arm.  
  
Vegeta did not know what to do. Here was the love of his life just moments from death. There was nothing that could be done. It angered him beyond belief; if she died so would his world.  
  
After crying for a few moments something struck Bulma. Ice-jins could live if give another's blood sort of like a vampire, only there was no immortality and it was only done in times of need. Though she was only half Ice-jin maybe it would work. By the time this thought came to Bulma she was too weak to say anything. So she did the only thing she could think of let down her mental wall.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta was assaulted with pain and emotions that would kill most anyone. For a second he wondered where they had come from. Looking into to Bulma's eyes he saw that she had opened the bond. To this he did not know how to respond he could only sit there as the emotions ran through him well holding her small body. After a time Vegeta discovered she was trying to speak to him.  
  
'Vegeta'  
  
'Vegeta.'  
  
'vegeta'  
  
'oh my god, woman you have opened them bond'  
  
weakly Bulma responded 'yes'  
  
Vegeta tried to say something but was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
'vegeta I'm to weak too talk anymore but there might be away that I can live. I do not want to die anymore.'  
  
At this Vegeta almost jumped in joy but then quickly remembered she was till dying in his arms. In a commanding and urgent voice Vegeta dared to ask the impossible. 'How?'  
  
'I do not have the time to explain, I just need blood and I need it know.'  
  
Though Vegeta was stunned by this he just asked 'what can I do?'  
  
'I need your blood, just hold your arm out I will do the rest from there. If you feel to weak you must pull away for this just might kill you.' Said Bulma as she felt even more strength leaving her.  
  
With out question Vegeta just held his bare arm out to her.  
  
With one last thought 'god I hope my ice-jin blood for once gives me something good.' Bulma grabbed his arm with the last of her strength and let her Ice-jin fangs grow and sink into the skin. For a moment Vegeta tensed but then he relaxed and the blood flood easily into her moth then to veins. Right away she felt her strength return but it was not enough.  
  
*******@@@@@@@@@@@**********  
  
Ok ok I know it is a cliff hanger but I want you people to review and if I get at least 5-10 I will make sure there is a new chapter Friday night other wise it is coming out on Saturday or Sunday. 


	13. the end

Hey everyone here is the newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I believe I will be ending this story soon for there is not to much more to add. However, this summer I will revise it more since I have found many mistakes that need fixing. Regardless I hope you enjoy.  
  
********************@@@@@@@@@@@@***********************  
  
Vegeta felt his blood and strength leaving him, but he refused to pull away. He could not stand to lose her and would rather fall with her then bare being without her again. Looking down at her as she sucked his blood felt his heart sting with pain. It was still hard for him to comprehend just how much she had gone through, that would have driving her to this point.  
  
After about a half an hour Bulma felt her energy return, it was no where as strong as it could be but it would keep her alive. Slowly lifting her fangs out of the saiyan prince she looked into his eyes they where full of questioning and worry. Smiling a little she spoke through a cracking voice. "I will live," then laying her head on his chest she whispered "I love you." Shortly after the dream world claimed her as her body rested to regain the rest of it strength.  
  
When she had lifted her fangs out of Vegeta's arm he had been concerned that she could not get enough. The looking in her eyes however said that all would be ok, along with her cracking voice. As she laid her head on his chest he put his arms around her and pulled her close. He barely caught her last words as sleep clamed him as well. The last though he had was that she was back and safe never to leave again.  
Two days later the duo awoke much to the relief of there friends who refused to leave their side.  
  
Vegeta was the first to wake and look around his room questioningly as everything came back to him. Remember Bulma he looked down in his arms to see he was still holding her tight. Smiling lightly he turned his attention to Kakarott and Chi-Chi who had stayed waiting for them to awaking. He could not help but question how long he had been out.  
  
As if reading Vegeta's mind Goku answered with a smile. "We found you not long after the brothers fell. You where both completely knocked out though we could not discern way we knew you where alive. So you placed you in here where you have been for a week sleeping."  
  
With a nod Vegeta acknowledge the answer, before looking down to Bulma and kissing her lightly on the forehead. As he did her eyes slowly fluttered open to look at the saiyan prince with a mix of emotions that even he could not make out. Lightly moving some hair out of her face he sat her up beside himself.  
  
At that moment Bulma looked around the room to find Kakarott and Chi-Chi looking at her with concern and happiness. Taking a moment to find her voice Bulma spoke as tears came out of her eyes. "Chi I'm so happy to see you again, oh and Goku I hope you have been good to her. I have missed you guys so much; there is so much I have missed."  
  
Chi-Chi ran over to her cousin and hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "It is ok I will fill you in later. I'm just happy you are back."  
  
Then Goku came and gave her a deep hug and a smile. "I'm happy to see you are ok Bulma. I think we will leave you two alone now. But, I will have some food sent out side your door. It is good to have the two of you back." Taking Chi-Chi around the waist they left.  
  
Once the door was closed Bulma slummed back into Vegeta chest as the last of her strength was used up. He responded by pulling her closer and giving her a deep kiss. Before speaking in a caring voice "I'm happy to have you back onna."  
  
Turning her face to Vegeta Bulma smiled and spoke softly. "I'm happy to be back."  
  
Before anymore could be said there was a knock on the door. Vegeta propped Bulma against the back of the bed carefully and then went to go get the food. Caring the large tray to the bed he set it down and started to eat along with Bulma.  
  
The whole time she ate he could not take his eyes off of her. He knew that he had missed much during her 3 years with Frieza and Cooler. What the two had done to her was more then he cared to imagine. Even now he could tell that what ever had occurred during those years had changed her much. Vegeta just hoped he could get her back to herself in time, he would love her regardless. But, he felt a great pain in his soul every time he looked at her knowing that he had caused her such pain.  
  
Bulma looked up from her eating to see Vegeta looking at her in concern. There was so much she wanted to say, but yet much she was not ready to say. During her 3 years of hell she had lost her sanity and though she had now regained some of it she could still feel the madness, it wished to reclaim her and this terrified her. Not to mention the many acts of shame she had gone through again and again causing her, her insanity.  
  
As she finished eating Vegeta looked at her in concern. She had eating next to nothing and looked to be contemplating over many troublesome thoughts. There was also a hind of the madness he had seen in her when he first found her again. Looking over to her he decided it would be best to voice his concerns. Bulma had still refused to open the bond to him so this was the only way to get answers.  
  
In a concerned voice Vegeta stated "onna you have got to eat more."  
  
Looking to Vegeta Bulma smiled sadly and drank a sip of water to clear her dry mouth before speaking. "Vegeta there is that is more food then I have eating in the past month."  
  
Vegeta for a second stared at her in disbelief before closely examining her body and noting that indeed she had lost much weight sense he lost saw her. In truth she was practically a skeleton. He had known the brothers would be harsh, but so much so as to starve her to death, he could just feel the anger rising with in him.  
  
Seeing Vegeta's anger Bulma decided to stop it before it got out of control. Nothing could be done about something in the past. Softly she spoke to him "Vegeta it is done Frieza is gone along with Cooler." Leaning over the tray she kissed him lightly on the lips and added "thanks to you."  
  
Her actions had shocked Vegeta out of his trance and he just stared at her in knowing that the words she spoke where true. Not really knowing what to say now Vegeta just finished of the rest of the food before setting tray back outside the door and walking back to Bulma.  
  
In all truth the two had no idea what to say to each other. All that had happened could not be forgotten yet it was not ready to be released. Both had so much to say and tell the other but no words would come they just stared at each other, seeing emotions and feelings flutter across the others eyes.  
  
Bulma was the first to speak and break the silence. "Vegeta would you mind helping me take a bath I have not had a good one in ages. I would go myself, but.."  
  
Before she could say anymore Vegeta just picked her up gently and carried her into the bathroom. Gently setting her on a near by chair he started to draw the water. When the bath was finished he gently took the thin clothing off of Bulma and placed her in the tub. Sitting down in a chair close by, he watched as she slid further into the water and closed her eyes. Looking through the clear steamy water he could see many scares all over her body. It just made his heart wrench with pain but he remained silent just watching Bulma relax.  
  
The hot water was a great relief and helped to calm Bulma down. In the past she would have never asked for help or not have blushed at being undressed. But, after all she had been through it did not matter. Vegeta was not going to make fun of her being weak and he had seen her before. It was only when she let her mind wander; that she realized that he would see her new scares. Of those she was ashamed but it was to late now and he would have found out sooner or later.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly she saw Vegeta looking over her body in concern. It made her want to say something but what. She was not yet ready to tell what had occurred to her during the last 3 years of her life.  
  
Looking hack to Bulma's face Vegeta saw that she had her eyes open and staring at him in thought. He knew she was debating what to tell him, with is eyes he pleaded that she just tell the truth and let it all be out. Then maybe they could try to put things back together.  
  
Bulma knew the look in his eyes it begged for her to spill, but was she ready. Sighing Bulma decided to just get it over. As her eyes filled with tears recounting how many of the scars had been formed. All Bulma could do was looking into the steamy hot water before closing her eyes and speaking quietly.  
  
Before Bulma could talk however Vegeta gently pulled her out of the tub and tried her off with his ki. He then dressed her in a light silk dress and cared her to the bed. Sitting against the back holding her tight he waited for her to begin.  
  
Once inside Vegeta's soft yet vice like grip she felt herself calm. She smiled lightly to herself that he had been so thoughtful, as to know she would want to be held through out this. Looking strait a head Bulma began to speak before she lost her nerve.  
  
"At first when I got to Frieza's and Cooler's ship they just gave me my old room and the privileges I had before, minus of course the use of a private lab with in my room. After a year however the duo became angry at me for not producing an heir. So they threw me in a small room in the low part of the ship taking away all of my rights. I stayed in that room for two years."  
  
Sniffling a little as tears started to fall from her eyes she went on choking out the words between sobs. "It was during these two years that they lost all care for me as a person. They would come and go at all hours of the night betting and raping me as they saw fit. I still refused to give them an heir. This pissed the off even more and they started to take away much of my food a lot meant, till I was eating about one meal a weak."  
  
Then putting her hands to her tear stained face she got to the part that made her the saddest. "About a year ago I started to slowly go insane from the beatings and lack of food. My mind had just given up there was nothing there but the darkness of the room and the comings and goings of the brothers and maybe food." Shaking her head as if in denial she went on, "I tried so hard to stay sane but it just did not happen."  
  
Uncovering her eyes she turned to look at Vegeta's reaction to see that he had a look of concern and reverence of her. Not really knowing what to say she just braved on. "I lost all sense of what was real, I dare not contact you for by this time I thought you had moved on. My mind played tricks on me daily telling me the bad things I should do, how I could end the pain, how no one cared. After I time I stared to believe it, I just wanted to the pain to end."  
  
"Just before we came here I had decided to end it all. I shoved some glass in my arm so it would not be found for I was searched often to make sure I made no such attempt. My plan was to wait till my last meal then kill myself. This plan was interrupted by coming here. When I saw you and the others I felt so joy full. But, my mind was far gone with thoughts of ending the pain. After I was unable to save Chi-Chi I decided to run. Then you found me. You restored by sanity how I do not know."  
  
Shivering a little Bulma spoke even softer then before "But, I can still feel the madness with in me want to get out." Turning to Vegeta once more with her tear stained eyes that pleaded for help. "You are the only one you can keep this at bay."  
  
At then end of Bulma's story Vegeta just held her tighter and whispered in her ear. "I will help you in any way I can and I will never let you go."  
  
These words prompted Bulma dropped the wall into her mind; and let Vegeta into her memories and thoughts again. Feeling his presence in her mind drove the insanity back even further.  
  
Speaking through their bond that they had not used in many years Bulma said. 'I love you Geta.'  
  
'I love you to onna, now is the time for our lives.'  
  
Bulma placed a mental image of a smile in his head.  
  
'Though onna we must defeat Cold first for then and only then will all this be done.'  
  
'I know but he is no problem, you and Goku are Super Saiyans he will be an easy victory. When he is gone me and Chi will take the empire.'  
  
'Yes you will princess, yes you will.'  
  
'Do not worry Vegeta I will never leave you, we can rule together. Chi will give her half to me never being inclined to rule and then we can make the universe a better place.'  
  
'That we will onna that we will.'  
  
'I'm so happy to be back I have missed so much.'  
  
'And you will have plenty of time to make up for it.'  
  
'Yes I suppose I will thank you Vegeta thank you so much.'  
  
'For what?'  
  
'Being you, then only man I will ever love and trust, well besides Goku the lovable oaf.'  
  
'I love you to onna, lets get some rest now.'  
  
Nodding in agreement Bulma snuggled further in to his broad chest let sleep take her. She knew the future would be bringer. Vegeta was with her yet again and loved her, there was nothing more she could want in life. With a smile darkness claimed her.  
  
Vegeta just held her close having never felt so grateful in his life. He did not know what he would do with out the blue haired angel but, he hoped he would never have to find out. Letting his thoughts drifted to he future he feel into a deep restful sleep knowing Bulma was with him yet again and safe.  
  
**********@@@@@*****************  
  
Alright people I'm deciding to end this story here. I know I could write more and have Bulma me Gohan and have them go battle Cold and all this stuff. But, really I think it is just best to end her before this story becomes overly long.  
  
I thank you all for reviewing  
  
Aznsidecutiepie  
  
Adbzfan2K03 thank you much for your multiple reviews I like your stories as well keep writing  
  
Cat  
  
Lili  
  
Chosa  
  
Vegitas Venus  
  
Chibi saiyan sarah  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo thank you so much for telling me when my chaps where out of order I really need to learn to watch that  
  
Bluestarlight922  
  
Samantha  
  
Supastar  
  
And many more, later peps I hope you liked the story. I will be editing it over the summer ciao. 


End file.
